Welcome to the DWMA! Next generation Dark pasts
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: Lord Death the Kid is looking for greatly skilled meisters and weapons to make a new elite group!Follow the next couple of Ocs, Dust, Daniel, Liddie, Cruise, Isaac, Jack, Roy, Ash,Satoshi,Myra, and ny of the students posses secrets that will later be unveiled.Will the new elite group; Kuroi Hikari stay together or simply break? New Kishin and witches! I do not own Soul Eater!
1. Boom

The following OCs have been accepted. Group 1 Isaac Meta, Jack,

Group 2 Liddie, Damien Cruise,

Group 3 Roy Komamura, Ash Bratcher, Sato-Kun.

Group 4 Dust, Daniel

Group 5 Ethen, Myra

Sorry** no longer accepting meister and weapons**, but_** I need 2 witches and a Kishin**_

Ethen's POV The strange guy

Myra pulled me into the massive building. I saw a bunch of faces I didn't know who was who, but I didn't care. Hopefully the little surprise I laid out will go off at any moment. A little sadistic grin escaped my face. "Geh heh heh." I laugh to myself. I stand up to see a guy, I don't know what, but he gives me an odd feeling. I look at his soul, no that can't be... Could it be Madness? I see another guy standing next to him, he smiles and comes up to Myra, "Hey how's it going girly?" He gives a big smile. "The name's Jack and how would you like it if you took a ride on the Jack train? Choo- choo!"

Myra got a disgusted look on her face, "Hey how bout if I just cut your tongue off?" She turned her arm into a blade.

"Oh so we got a sharp one huh? I love the sharp kinds!" The brown headed guy said.

"Jack get back over here stop getting involved in unnecessary socialism."

I looked over to see the guy who made me feel uneasy. Something about his soul is right... I see a dark orb with a dark logo on it, but something else I can't quite grasp it... I put back on my hood I feel sick to my stomach. That black haired guy seems so cold..

"Welp see you later girly!" Jack smiles and walks back to his meister in an odd way. Probably just to impress Myra after all she isn't that bad...

"Ethen-kun are you okay?" I look over to Myra's golden eyes written were the feeling of concern. She never called me by Kun unless she was worried about me. I gave her a fake smile and said I was fine.

I see a dirty blond-headed woman with emerald-green eyes and next to her stands a crimson eyed guy.

"Hello you must be the remaining students! I am-"

"You're the three star meister Maka Albarn and her partner the Death Scythe Soul Eater."

I turn to see who said that the raven haired guy again, but how did he know? The woman named Maka looked stunned, but she continued," Ethen Metalo, Myra Hatter, Isaac Meta, Jackson Browning?" We each raised our hands as she called our names.

Isaac's POV

I came to this so called "academy" in acceptance to join an elite group, after months of looking for a partner I find Jack and he is truly obsolete. I am not pleases at what I see at first meaning the other two that were standing near us. As always Jack went over and flirted with the girl, then out of the blue she turned her arm into a blade interesting, I will have to keep an eye on her. The red-headed one Ethen, he keeps on looking at me with much curiosity.

_"Idiot kill him!"_ I hear a voice say in my head.

"Upsilon do you to be quiet for a moment we have much to do and you for one thing will not take part. Now I need to get Jack away from unnecessary socialism ."

Damned thing has always haunted my mind for as long as I could remember. Upsilon was implanted in me a long time ago...

_"Fine have how you want, but one of these days you will be in my grasp. Heh heh"_ Upsilon echoes in my brain

Ethen keeps on looking at me with much interest I wonder if he can see Upsilon... I have heard people who posses the power of the sixth sense. Maybe this human posses it a well like me. I look at his soul and I find it rather complex, he seems to crossed with something magical. I need to keep an eye out for this one.

No POV

Maka and Soul lead the new students into the Death Room, in it stood a familiar figure with three complete Lines of Sanzu as a child he would stress about how asymmetrical they were, but now it seemed like a dream. Lord Death the Kid stood and formally introduced himself to the other students that have came the other 3 groups have waited. "Hello I am Lord Death and you all be making the new elite group called Kuroi Shouten."

"Wait are you telling were going to be running around saying that were the Black Death?!" A black-haired boy yelled.

"Sato-kun calm down please." Said a fox eared boy.

"Yeah Sato listen to what Roy says."

"Roy, Ash come on! Don't you know the black death is a plague?"

Roy's fox ears began to turn down, Ash took a step back to cradle his friend. Lord Death frowned he made a quick choice, "Ok how about Kuroi Hikari?"

Sato-kun smiled, "Okay black light, okay I like it."

A hooded figure began to say something outloud, _"Even in the deepest of darkness a light will be found even through the thickest depth you will find the light_... The name has a good title for a poem I like it" He gave a grin.

"Ethen how many times did I tell you not to rant off poetry in public!" A sliver haired girl began to punch her meister on the head.

"Hey I thought it was beautiful! Let the creepy guy in the hood say what he wants!" A well tanned girl said. "Hey the name's Liddie." She held up her hand to the pair.

"Hey Cruise come on over here and say hello to these people." A guy with a hat came up with Liddie and only said, "Hi" and walked off.

"So Lord Death what is our first mission?" Isaac stepped up to the shimigami. His partner Jack was too busy flirting with the two girls in the room.

"Well you see I thought I would just let all of you introduce yourselves to each other to get a grip of each other." Lord Death the Kid felt an ominous energy come from Isaac. Then all of a sudden you felt a jolt come from the academy. "What the hell was that?!" someone yelled. Kid turned over and saw the hooded red head smile, "It seems my little surprise went off! BOOM!" Kid knew who that boy was the one who was called Red. Ethen Adrian Metalo-Valtero will be a troubled one Kid thought.

"Woah! Dude you set a bomb?!" Jack came up to Ethen in fascination and hi fived him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEBODY YOU KNOW!" Sato, Roy, Ash, Myra, and Liddie yelled. The others didn't care.

"Okay, okay that enough! Soul why don't you take the children over to Deathbucks?" Kid was worried about the symmetry of the building he needed to check it out immediately!

I know this seemed a little off, but It was the intro. I STILL NEED 2 WITCHES AND A KISHIN!


	2. Satoshi, Ash, and Roy

Satoshi, Ash, and Roy

**Don't hate for this but there are two Ocs that have love for each other yaoi okay? If you don't like it skip it! I don't have a problem with it that's why I wrote it like this apon request**. **Also on the bios some characters won't have it, because later on in the story that character has a major influence or I didn't have enough information** **given to me. Only those with a certain mystery will have a little hint what they did.**

A Hint of the past: Satoshi

A younger version of Satoshi clenched the walls of the ally way. I don't want to do this anymore. He thought to himself, I've hurt to many innocent people. But I'm a monster... The only thing I can do now is rot... Satoshi let himself fall to the ground, it began to rain. He just laid down and watched all the parents taking their children home, he had a family like that, but now gone... For years I've done so many things that are unforgivable. He closed his eyes, I want to die. It had begun to rain in the city were Death himself lived.

"Spirit I found the wavelength." A screw headed man said.

The long-haired Death Scythe came up and looked at the figure, "It's just a kid."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Satoshi attacked. Death Scythe flinched and grabbed his bloody hand in pain. The boy finally realized what he just did, "Kill me please, I don't want to be here." The two men took Satoshi over to Lord Death.

"Your different from most I've known maybe it's not too late." The Death god went up and hugged the black-haired boy. The boy was surprised at how odd the Death God's voice sounded. A few years later I found fox ears and soccer shoes. I asked them if they want to come to the DWMA with me. They explained they already were on there way on a request from Lord Death, I also explained I was in the same situation. Immediately I knew Ash and Roy were going to be my weapon partners.

Coming to the Academy

"Come on fox ears were almost here!" A black spiky haired guy yelled. "You too Ash!"

"Fine alright I'm coming! Woah!" Ash had almost tripped and fell down the stairs. He felt someone tug his arm. "Gotcha!" Said a rusty-head foxed eared boy.

"Thank you." Ash replied he stared into the fox boy's eyes. Roy the fox boy began to blush.

"Well you know no big deal.." His ears drooped and his tail stood up, he turned completely red-faced. Ash came up and gave Roy a little kiss on the cheek.

"Your so kind." He responded and grinned.

"Hey fox ears, soccer shoes hurry up!" Satoshi was still yelling he was at the very top of the academy shouting for his weapons.

"Satoshi! How many times have I told you not to tease like that!" Ash cupped his hands. The two held each others hands and finally made it to the top of the building. The two look at the entrance or so they think.

"Ash should we tell the Satoshi that the entrance is at the other end of the building?" Roy made a rather displeased face.

"No let's just let him be in the moment. He seems to like it." Ash grinned.

It's been long time since Satoshi made it to Death City, was actually happy, but sad at the same time. The Lord Death he knew is gone and now stood his son. Satoshi hopes he's as nice as his dad.

"Hey Satoshi! The entrance is at the other end of the building!" Roy yelled.

**Quick Bio:**

**Roy Komamura**

Age: 16

Weapon, weapon form: gun blade

Over all look: He has fox ears and a tail, rust colored hair, has a thin scar on his cheek, he is light tan and is around 5ft 7in. Wears a gray short sleeved hoodie,blue jeans and a black V-neck with work boots Eye color: Honey gold

Personality: He can be a little blunt and serious, but knows when to calm down, he cares very deeply for his friends

History: He was abandoned at a young age and Ash's family took him in.

**Ash Bratcher**

Age: 15

Weapon, weapon form: moon sickie glove

Over all look: He has wavy black hair and wears, a black and green button up dress shirt, and brown cargo pants. He is 5ft 5in tall. Eye color: right eye is chocolate brown, Left is navy blue

Personality: He's like a male Tsubaki, but likes to joke and play.

History: Ash is the only son of a famous weapon family, at young age he found Roy and his family treated him like a second son, when he became 15 his parents said he should attend the DWMA.

**Satoshi**

Age: 17

Meister

Over all look: He has black spiky hair. He 6ft and wears a red buttoned up shirt with a shimagimi skull inside, jeans, headband, red sneakers and black and white gloves Eye color: Amber

Personality: Playful from time to time, but also serious, and isn't afraid to speak out his mind.

History: _later revealed _

**I'm trying to make each and every introduction different so don't chew me out if you didn't like it. Ok? Some of you gave great ideas on how they met and stuff so it will vitiate. For the next couple of chapter it will have a quick bio on some of them sorry if some of them look longer than others, but I'm trying to capture every Ocs personality. Which will be further in the chapter that shall be named "Death Bucks"**


	3. Daniel and Dust

**Dust and Daniel**

**I** **got a great suggestion I want you all to see how all the OCs are like to see how they are like in personality and appearance. I'll start off with these two coming into Death City.**

Two figures have walked into the massive building known as the DWMA. "Huh puff puff." Panted a black haired boy with red tips in his hair.

"Hey Daniel are you alright?" Said a similar looking figure. The two share many things in appearance after all they are twins, but Dust was only about two inches taller than his younger brother.

" Stop doing that please Dustin!" He got up on his own refusing his brother's help.

"For what?! Caring for you?!" Dustin angrily spouted.

"That's all you've done ever since dad left! Stop acting like you the guy in charge! I can take care of myself. Damn! The only reason we came here was because Lord Death wanted to see us." Daniel fixed his hair so it could only stay at one side of his face.

"Yeah I wonder how's the guy holding up. Remember when were little and he saved our town from that Kishin egg dude?" Dust did recall that day the boy with the golden eyes and striped hair. They both heard a few years back that he did turn into a god. They walk in up in front to see a man with a screw in his head.

"You must be the two Lord Death had sent over. I see that you two posses the abilities of meisters and weapons, but there is one thing, Dust who had shorter bangs flinched at the finger pointed had him, You have a very caring soul, but rather calm you see yourself as the head of the family don't you?" The glare on the man's glasses became darker, the twins couldn't read the man's expression. "You Daniel have a rather instinctive soul knows what to do in dire situations."

The two could feel each others nerves tensing. They both gave each other a nod, "Daniel, WEAPON FORM NOW!"

"Yup on it!" Daniel transformed into blue mist and in his brother's hand a sword was held.

The man only stared at the two unfazed, "Feh I don't have time for this. You two come along Lord Death is waiting."

Daniel turned back into his human form. He could tell what Dust was thinking the fuck has just happened? The two shuddered they've finally figured out who that man was Franken Stein.. The tall man with the lab coat led the two over to a familiar figure, "Hello you two it seems it's been a while. Dustin and Daniel now it seems you two are the first ones here so be patient."

"Kid! The two yelled happily.

"Finally.." Dustin muttered. My dream is going to come true, I'm finally going to be a Death Scythe.

**Just to give a quick bio on the twins:**

Dustin, Dust

Age: 16

Weapon/Meister, weapon form: pistol, shadow sword

Over all look: A fairly tall figure at 6ft 3in, pale, has a scar above left eye. His hair is worn black and spiked up into a mow hawk with red tips. Wears a black hood, but takes it off during a fight and ripped skinny jeans. Eye color: black

Personality: His mood depends on how the day goes, he'll act silly from time to time, but if you hurt his friends in any way he will hurt you. He had that instinctive adult figure like Stein explained.

History: Father left his family and his mother was barely there so he took charge of the family taking care of everyone.

Daniel, Dan

Age: 16

Weapon/Meister, weapon form: Lighting sword

Over all look: A little shorter at 6ft, pale as a ghost, has a scar on forearm. His hair is worn down with one side of it covering his face it has red tips. He wears a black shirt with skinny jeans and a bullet belt.

Personality: He looks scary, but is actually caring , he has a desire to become on of the best there is, and is a good fighter, but is constantly babied.

History: same as his brother except, he is constantly looked after.


	4. Liddie and Crusie

**Yeah so some of the students have already came to the academy, but you know everyone's different. They are later on appointed to join the elite group**

**Liddie and Damien**

A dark hatted figure took a little joy ride on a Kishin egg.

"Cruise what the hell are you doing?!" The knife yelled. The oddly figure slide the knife down the demon's throat. Finally when the two went down his weapon partner began," That's enough! I'm so tired of you doing things like this! I'm so telling Lord Death!"

The two finally reported back to the shimigami god, Lord Death the Kid looked at the demon eyed boy and the daughter of a famous line of weapons. The purple haired girl started speaking, "Lord Death I'm done with this guy! Did you see what happed!?"

Kid looked into those demonic eyes of Cruise he sighed, "You let your madness take over again didn't you."

Cruise smirked, " I like it when the madness takes over."

"Look at what cost, you lost another weapon partner."

Cruise walked out of the DWMA. "Damn it! I lost another one again! " He threw his hat to the ground revealing his wavy black hair.

**Liddie POV**

I came to the DWMA just a few days before, I hope it was all worth it, dad was worried. I explained to him I just wanted to get away from the twisters and also I was a little curious on how thing run around here, bit I still need to find a meister. She walked through the halls of the academy, hopefully Professor Sid has some good meisters. No one has been able to wield me yet. Liddie walked and pasted a certain figure, she felt the madness seep through his body. She turned around and said, "You have madness inside of you don't you?"

The male figure adjusted his red hat, "Yes I do and I take it you're a weapon?"

"Yes, I'm a weapon." I felt a jolt of unease shoot through my body should I trust this guy? His eyes were scary enough . I didn't know what came over me, but then I said, "I'm look for a meister."

"Oh so you are? Such a coincidence I'm looking for a weapon, do you want to check if we can resonate?"

Could I trust this guy? I did what he said and turned into a whip. "MAD WAVE!" The guy said, then a red haze came from the crack of the whip.

I turned back into my human form and smiled, " So does that mean we're partners?"

"Yes it does, partner." The guy named Cruise took Liddie's hand.

**Quick Bio:**

**Lidain May Breeze, Liddie**

Age: 15

Weapon, weapon form: whip

Over all look: She has almost had olive skin, she is around 5ft 8in, she likes to wear an orange tee with Death's symbol on it and a red hood on top and jeans Eye color: brown

Personality: She's easy going for most of the time, and gets along well with others, she is more on the tom boy side, she likes adventure. She doesn't do well in academic things, she tends to go off from time to time, but isn't afraid to speak her mind out.

History:Past: Liddie grew up in a very rural part of the United States, she lived with a very big family. They lived in an area were tornados frequently hit. One day some of her close family got hit by a twister, traumatized by the wreckage and lost she left for the DWMA. In hopes to escape her fear of the storms.

**Damien Cruise, Cruise**

Age: 19

Meister

Over all look: He likes to wear a red hat over his wavy black hair, he is around 6ft and has that mobster gang look. Eye color: for the part that is supposed to be white it is black and the rest is red.

Personality: cold, mysterious.

History: He had madness as a child and as a result murdered his own family.


	5. Meta and Jack

**Isaac and Jack**

Hint from the past: Isaac Meta

I little boy sat in the corner, solving a jigsaw puzzle, he clutched on to hospital gown in a search for warmth.

_"Their now the left corner and the piece in your hand connect."_ Said an expressionless voice.

"Thank you Upsilon." The boy responded. Their was no one near the boy, but the voice came from the depths of his mind. A lab coated figure stood in front of the mirror observing the boy. It seems the program Upsilon is fully operational in P-Meta. Now let further the research...

Few Months later:

"What is going on with Project Meta?!" A bald man with a lab coat came in.

"Sir it seems the program Upsilon had become contaminated!" Another man said.

"What?!" The bald man went over and checked on the teen's vital signs. His brain waves were off the chart. The bald man was dumbfounded it seemed that the program Upsilon had become its own. Isaac yelped out in pain as the program in his head reconfigured itself. His body arched up in the containment capsule. Sweat beaded against his head, he felt himself being changed as well. "UPSILON STOP IT!" He yelled. "GAHHHHH AHHHH!" The teen's body began to shake uncontrollably. His eyes rolled back and forth, foam began to seep from his mouth. The bald man yelled, "We have to get him out of there!" The team of scientist pulled the limp body out of the capsule. The bald man look for a pulse on the boy. The man sighed in relief, "We need to get him back to the academy as soon as possible."

**Meta meets Jack**

**Jack POV**

"Hey come back here!" A man came out running from a candy shop chasing a brown- haired boy.

"Come and catch me you old bitch!" He adjusted his black fingerless gloves and threw marbles at the ground. The old candy shop man slipped on the marbles.

"Haha old man didn't see it com'in!" Jackson Browning popped a sweet in his mouth. He looked at his green hood, "Damn! Got another hole!" Who cares? I mean I just have to hit another store and with the money I can buy myself a new jacket! Stupid ass people, they don't get it I'm on doing this just to survive like them. They have it so easy, I haven't been able to do much on my own since the gang was killed off for being kishin eggs. I'm only one left of the strider gang, huh? I walk into the ally way and go into the crack of the abandoned building. I just through myself on the sofa, "Ahhhh this feels nice!" I dunno when, but I eventually fall asleep. I have this weird dream about this taco getting closer and closer to me, I run away, but it keeps on following me. I get up in hurry. "What the hell was that?!" My nose picks up spicy meat. I don't remember buying or taking any tacos. I heard foot steps coming from the upper level, SOMEONE IS IN MY HOUSE! I realize and turn my finger into the nose of a gun, who ever that is I'm gonna blow their brains out! I walk up slowly to the upper level, the scent of tacos become stronger. I look over to see a dark-haired figure eating tacos. Man I wish I could have one... GRRRERRRL, my stomach says. The dark figure turns it head the only thing I can think of is, AWW SH** I'M SCREWED!

"Sorry for the intrusion, I just came over to get some rest."

I stood there completely frozen, I'm. Such. A. Dumbass. This guy just wanted to crash over at my place. GRRRRERRL. I hold my abdomen, damn it can it just shut up?

"I take it your hungry? I usually don't approve of unnecessary socialism, but seeing that you're already here why not?" Jack shuddered, his voice sounded so cold. He looked into the black-haired guy's eyes. They were strange metallic cobalt eyes with two black rings around each pupil. Jack took the taco and ate it. He looked at the boys clothes he knew what symbol it had on it, the logo of the DWMA. "I see that your from the Death Weapon/Meister Academy."

They black-haired teen stared into space for a while, " I am registered under the academy, but I cannot go or do anything because I do not have a weapon."

This is my chance to get out of this hell hole! "How would you like it if I became you weapon partner?! The name's Jack by the way."

"That would depend I usually prefer firearms. Sorry I haven't properly introduce myself, my name is Meta"

"Welp that's not a problem! I'ma gun!"

**Jackson Browning, Jack**

Age: 16

Weapon, weapon form: black and silver seven-barraled minigun with a large curved blade

Over all look: He is fairly toned around 5ft 9in, he has a scar going from his left eye to the bridge of his nose, he wears a dark green hood with a flaming skull in the back, black fingerless gloves, and gray cargo pants Eye color: bright green

Personality: easy, happy go lucky guy, major pervert, flirts with every girl he sees, immature, rude lazy, reckless, make him angry and he'll blast your brains

History: Joined a gang of weapons, the members began eating human souls and they came after his human soul, left the gang after they were killed off.

**Isaac Meta, Meta**

Age: 16

Meister

Over all look: He is pale at 6ft, he likes to wear a black jacket with white stripes going up the sleeves, and steel toed combat boots Eye color: metallic cobalt eyes with two rings around the pupils

Personality: very intelligent, handles situations in a cold professional way, sarcastic from time to time, he gets aggressive from time to time, but tends to be kind.

History: Was apart of a organization called Project Fragment, shortly shut down after the Upsilon incident

**The taco thing came from my cousin's over obsession with Doritos Locos Tacos. Something very similar to this happened XD so funny!**


	6. Death Bucks

**Finally Death Bucks I'm so excited or this chapter!**

**Death Bucks**

Some of the teens already knew how to make their way of to the café. The rest of the students were led by Satoshi, Liddie, Cruise, and Meta tagged along.

"Come on it's this way!" Liddie happily quipped.

"Bro, hey, hey, Ethen ya there?" Jack waved his hand in front of Ethen's face he seemed distant.

Ethen snapped out of it and said, "What do you want Jack?"

"I just wanted to ask you about your, ah relationship with your girly." Jack gave a grin.

"You're a pervert aren't you? The girly I have with me has a name, she's Myra Hatter, and no we're not dating of nothing of the sort, her older brother Mathew put me in charge of her." Ethen was annoyed he just wanted thinking time to himself.

"Oh so her bro set you two up?" Jack set his hand on his chin thinking.

"POET'S SLAM!" Ethen yelled. A karate chop impacted Jack's skull, a little fountain of blood came out of unconscious Jack. "Hey Ethen, bro why'd ya do that?!"

"You just merely got in the way of my thought process, theirs something about your meister though..."

"Oh you mean Meta? Yeah he's kinda weird, but he's a cool guy." Ethen helped Jack up.

"Yeah, but there's something about his wavelength I can't..." Ethen fell to the ground. Daniel and Dust noted what happened and rushed quickly over to Ethen's side, soon every body noted what happened as well and rushed over to the scene. Soul saw some of the kids turn back, he wondered what was going on. He scanned the place and saw one of the new student collapsed on the ground, This is no cool, Soul thought. Dustin had removed Ethen's jacket revealing a black t-shirt with the Red Queen tailoring store logo on it.

"Hey what's going on?" The albino Death Scythe came.

"Well Death Scythe it seems that Ethen has passed out." Ash said.'

"I wonder if he took his medication..." Myra said.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, the other students had the same confused expression.

"It's for his depression, sometimes it makes him faint from time to time, don't he'll be fine. Just give him twenty or thirty minutes, he'll wake up!" Myra gave everyone a reassuring smile. A sweat dropped from most of the students heads. Myra took Ethen's jacket and Dust took Ethen on a piggy back, the younger boy snored.

Finally everybody made it to Death Bucks, the twins set Ethen on one of the seats.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Ash asked Myra.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Myra smiled at Ash.

No one else was in the store. A man came out of the counter, "Ey, Death Scythe we can't have that kid laying around here, even if you guys reserved this place. Why don't you all set him out in the back there's a couch that he can rest on."

Soul returned a few minutes later, " I was put in charge of team exercises, now I know this is not cool, but Lord Death thought it would be a good idea to get a chance to see who you're working with. Now remember you're the new elite team, Kuroi Hikari. Now we will sit in a circle and give out our names and were we came from."

"Now I'll start it off, I'm Soul Eater a Death Scythe and I am from Death City."

"I'm Liddie, a whip and I'm, from Mid- Western United States."

"I'm Cruise, a meister and I'm from Death City."

"I'm Roy, a gun blade and I'm from Eastern United States."

"I'm Ash, a power glove and I'm from Eastern United States."

"I'm Satoshi, a meister and I'm from Death City."

"I'm Dust, a meister and a shadow sword, pistol and I'm from the United Kingdom."

"I'm Daniel, a meister and a lighting sword and I'm from the United Kingdom."

"I'm Meta, a meister and I'm from Death City."

"I'm Jack, a badass gun and I'm from Death City."

Soul looked over to Myra and said, "Now for you, you have to give your information and give you meister's information, since he's not here."

"I'm Myra, a katana, and I'm from the United Kingdom, my meister is Ethen and he's from the United Kingdom."

Soul fixed his gaze, "Now I'm going to point at one of you and the rest of you guys are supposed to give me the information on that individual." Soul looked at the teens faces there expressions said it all. Are you f**king kidding me? Were not little kids. Soul frowned, "Okay I'll add a little reward to the person who gets the most facts right, it will be free tea and coffee at this café anything you kids want on my treat." Now that seemed to get the teens attention, for the students that have been living here they know it's all worth it. After an hour of playing the team building game, Daniel and Isaac came out victorious. Daniel decided to spilt his winnings with the rest of the team, Isaac just turned down the offer. A figure came out of the back. Ethen a woken up and had his face drawn all over. He looked mad, "Who the hell did this to my face?!" His red hair stood up he pointed to his face.

"Pffft... HAHAHA! BRO WHAT HAPPED TO YOUR FACE?!" Jack nearly chocked on the pastry he was munching on.

"Oh I don't know Jack. Maybe my fairy god mother made a little visit to my face!" Ethen was furious.

"Hey Jack Daniel and I know it was you. Not cool, what are a little girl at a slumber party?" Dust was disgusted.

" I swear it wasn't me!" Jack made a childish whining expression.

"It was you Jackson you always tend to make a squealing sound when you're lying." Isaac said flatly

"I didn't do it!" Jack let out a little squeal.

"See he let out a squeal!" Roy and Ash yelled.

Satoshi came up to Jack and said, "Why did you do such a ridicules thing on emo-boy's face?"

"Hey man I don't want any problems! I just got bored okay!" Jack waved his hands frantically.

"It's okay Jack I would have done the same thing if someone else was asleep." Ethen gave Jack a fake smile.

/

"Whew for a minute I thought there was going to be a fight.." Myra sighed in relief.

"Ye-yeah me too." Liddie felt awkward around Myra, she usually likes to hang out with boys because she has not problems with them.

"Hey Liddie are you alright?" Myra asked.

"Oh me I'm fine!" Liddie took a quick sip of her tea.

"So how is it over in the UK?" Liddie asked.

"Oh it's pretty fun. My brother Mathew owns a tailoring shop and well Ethen and I lived there, so I do know a thing or two about clothes." Myra took a bit out of her scone.

"So wait isn't Ethen your brother too?" Liddie was confused.

"Oh no, no. He came to our shop one day and tried to steal some of the money out of the register. My brother Mathew grabbed his top hat and took out a needle and threw it at Ethen's hand. It went right through his hand and when my brother noticed it was a little boy who was stealing he offered Ethen a place to live." Myra looked down at her cup of tea.

" Sorry if I pry too much, but do you know were Ethen lived before the shop?" Liddie was curious about the red-headed boy.

"Oh no it fine, but Ethen doesn't remember about anything before the shop. I want to help him find who he really is, he seems so sad." Tears began to run down her face.

"Myra are you okay? You're crying?" Liddie had grown worried.

"Oh don't it fine." Myra wiped her tears and smiled.

/

Soul cupped his hands over his mouth," ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! NOW WE NEED TO TAKE YOU ALL TO YOUR SLEEPING COURTERS! FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ALREADY LIVE IN THE CITY YOUR CLOTHES AND OBJECT HAVE BEEN TRANSFERED OVER TO THE BUILDING!"


	7. The Figures of Madness Grand Mansion

**Living situation**

Soul POV

These kids blew up my credit card, Soul thought. He was relieved at the least, monitoring so many students really worked up a sweat. Epically that Justin guy... this is so not cool. I honestly didn't want to take on the job, but Maka convinced me with her "words" (**a/n: he referring to Maka Chop**) I led the kids over to the mansion, I saw Maka there, finally! I turn around and say, "Well this is Maka my meister or tiny tits, she'll be showing around the building and assigning your rooms."

*MAKA CHOP* Soul fell to the ground and the teens jaws fell to the ground. They got the message, don't mess around with me or you're going to end up like Death Scythe over here.

"Now as Death Scythe said I am Maka Albarn and some of you already know me, now lets get on with the tour!"

No POV

Maka showed the teens throughout the building, "Now this is the mess hall were you all will eat of course. Now each major dinning like breakfast, lunch and , dinner will be at scheduled times. If you want to get a snack or whatever you want, but your limit is 4 snacks per day. If you want more than I suggest buy your own food so you can eat yourselves."

Jack was around flirting with the girls... again. "Hey girls how bout if me and you ya know." Jack made a circle with his hand and used his finger on his other hand to go right through the circle. Liddie sighed at the inappropriate gesture, "Boys will be boys."

Myra was officially enraged, "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I EVER THINK OF DOING THAT WITH YOU! YOU F***ING PERVERT! I'M ONLY FIFTEEN! AND IF I DID IT MY BROTHER WOULD COME UP AND- ( **the rest explicit content I do not have the guts to write such a thing in a T rated fanfic**) CUT THEM OFF AND BLEND THEM AND MAKE YOU DRINK IT!"

"Maka- sensei aren't you going to do anything Myra is practically killing Jack." Roy asked.

"Let the damn creep get killed he deserves it after being so disrespectful." Daniel was pissed since he first saw the green jacket delinquent.

"Oh don't worry I can handle this." Maka picked up an encyclopedia sized book and went up to Jack. *MAKA CHOP!*

Jack fell to the ground immediately, he rubbed his head and looked at his sensei's fiery eyes. He grew frozen in fear of the ash-blond woman.

"Say sorry." Maka eyes grew more and more in rage.

"Ye-yes mam! I'- I'm sorry gir- ah Myra!" Jack hesitantly crawled back to his meister. Isaac did not care to what just happened.

The rest of the boys except Ethen stared at the two women in awe. They knew not to mess around with the three star meister and sliver- haired girl. Ethen saw this coming ever since he first saw Jack. Meta didn't care what happened to Jack in these situations, he always did this when girls were around and he had grown used to it.

"Now let's show you to your rooms!" Maka led the teens over to the Victorian styled hall. Only 6 doors stood in the hall.

"Now the doors at the end of the hall are the dorm rooms. You two girls will be at the left and the rest of you boys will be on the right. Now the doors in the middle of the hall is were you put your dirty clothes and such and the black doors were standing at are the baths. For the girls everything will be on your left and for the boys everything will be on your right. Some of the staff working here have taken the liberty to take your bags in to the room. As for personal things such as medication a maid will come in and check. Now go ahead and clam your rooms!" Maka gave a quick smile to Kuroi Hikari. So these are the kids that will be replacing Spartoi, hopfully Kid made a right choice picking these kids some of their files seem too impossible to believe. Maka walked out of the mansion thinking about the times she had with Spartoi.

/

Ethen Metalo has a really good sense of soul perception he felt very uneasy about some of the students. He felt the odd eyed one walk past him, he felt a jolt go right through him as he went on to clam his bed. The guy turned around it was Cruise, he had turned around and calmed the top bunk. There was something steeming off Cruise's soul Ethen knew that feeling better than anybody because he had it himself, madness. There was something different about Cruise's than Ethen's he could tell that Cruise welcomed the madness. What kind of guy would want that? Ethen thought. Ethen resisted his madness most of the time except for a couple of times (cough cough the bomb). Ethen held on to the bunk bed for support. He held his hand over his mouth everything began to spin in front of his eyes.

"Hey Ethen are you okay?" He heard a voice say.

"Yes I'm fine I just need to sleep a little." Ethen moved away from Cruise and moved closer to the twins.

/

The boy's room was set up in rows of bunk beds, 4 beds stood by the window and 5 up against the wall. Isaac had taken the bed at the end of the room and his weapon partner Jack had taken the top bunk. Cruise had taken the bunk across from the two Satoshi had taken the bottom bunk and Cruise or course the top. Ash and Roy shared a bunk with Roy sleeping at the top and Ash at the bottom. The twins Dustin and Daniel shared a bunk as well. Right next to the twins bunk was Ethen who took the entire thing for himself and was right near the door. Daniel had Ethen if he had any serious medical problems and he nodded. Daniel put it if anything were supposed to happen to Ethen he'd be a door away from help.

"Hey why does bomber boy get a the entire damn thing to himself?!" It was Jack again. Jack walked over to the red-headed boy who was asleep. Ethen was out cold. Jack didn't know what to do but decided just to leave him.

""Sweet dreams Red." Jack muttered under his breath.

/

The girls were out in the shower room. Liddie let the warm water take her naked body she felt so relaxed, just all of this in one day could really make you stress out. Everything that has happened to her just this year alone seemed like a far away dream. She remembered everything about the place she has once lived before so beautiful until the twister struck. She was at school when the tornados sirens went off. Her teacher began to freak out he called the principal through the school line, but it was blocked with other student trying to call their parents before the tornado hit. Every single teacher let the student out through the door, the children had no idea what was going on, but by the expression on the educators faces it seemed to be the real deal. Teachers trying to get students in rows by the walls and telling them to duck and cover. They stayed in that position for an hour until they heard they could be dismissed. The teachers told the student to go without their possessions they had left in the class. The children including Liddie had run straight for her bus. She came to her home safely , but later learned that some of her family hadn't been so lucky with the EF5 tornado. Liddie had snapped back in reality how long had she been in the shower? She looked at her hands they were prunie. She got out of the shower and got dressed. She went into the girls room and saw Myra reading a book.

"Hey Liddie!" Myra quipped.

"Oh hello Myra." Liddie was drying her hair out with a towel. "So when did you get out?"

"Oh about ten minutes ago hey I've meant to ask you about your partner, Cruise." Myra adjusted her reading glasses.

"Yeah what about him?" Liddie was trying to get the water out of her ears.

"Well Ethen been staring at him a lot." Myra had a confused expression her golden eyes tensed up.

"Staring?"

"Ethen has a pretty good six sense and he tends to react differently to some people, he seems a lot sicker when those people have certain "traits". The glare on Myra's glasses had grown.

"What do you mean by "traits"? Liddie had began to grow suspicious of the sliver haired girl.

"Cruise, he has madness within himself doesn't he?" Myra gave a straight face to Liddie. Liddie was wide eyed in shock.

"How do you know?"

"I know how the madness feels because I had gotten it from my father the Mad Hatter. When Ethen and I were little he took most of my madness. That's why he seems so distant because he tries to get away from the madness."

"Wait? You the _**Mad Hatter's**_ daughter?! That's the guy who killed so many meisters and weapons at the European branch! Does that mean..."

"Don't worry I only have a small fragment, but your partner Cruise he lets the madness take over doesn't he?" Myra let out a smile.

"Yeah when were on missions he tends to use it in very um weird ways." Oh he uses me in very unusual ways, Liddie thought.

"Well its a good thing he doesn't go out and kill innocent people right?"

"No and if he did the academy would have killed him already." Liddie made an oh really? Expression.

/

Cruise was still awake while the rest of the boys slept. It sounded like the elephants had just come to town. He walked over to Ethen's dresser and read a little note book.

_Try to grip on to the piece that ties me on._

_I feel myself drifting further away from my sanity._

_I see the images of the people trying to hold on to me._

_I only stand in the center._

_I can neither go or join._

_I stay in this state of hell until the day comes_.

Cruise laughed silently to himself so the bomb boy has madness as well thing should get interesting. He saw another figure walking towards him his metallic cobalt eyes showed through the dark.

"What are you doing? Oh I see reading poetry so thoughtful." Isaac crossed his arms.

Cruise let out a smirk, "Nothing I just came over to check how bomber boy is doing, he seemed so sick I'd thought I could help." His grin became wider.

"You know I can sense the madness steaming from you Damien. And I bet the poet as well can sense it a well. He's literally suffocating from your presence." The two looked over at Ethen his breathing had become harder like he was going to have an asthma attack.

"Heheh, but I bet you can tell he has madness as well." Cruise's hair had blocked all expression coming from his eyes.

"There is a difference between his madness and yours. Yours is more like a controlled fire. Dangerous, but still in control, Ethen's is more held back and withdrawn. If you let your madness slip and hurt anyone I won't hesitate to kill you." Isaac meant what he said.

"Bring it metal eyes!"

_"Attack now!"_ A voice roared from Isaac's head and did as he was told.


	8. The Dark Ones have Cometh

**Yay! I get to finally introduce some of the antagonists! This is going to be a short chapter I promise!**

Charity and Soran

A dark ominous figure sat in her chair. Ever since the grand witch Mabaa made a treaty with the DWMA, she's been on the wanted list. Her red demonic eyes shined in the darkness. Her jet black hair curled around her fingers. I wonder what is the new update on the academy... she thought. "Charity! Were are you?!"

A clumsy figure tripped out of the castle like column. Even though she was well endowed she still lacked coördination. "Yes Ms. Soran?"

"How is the following update on the academy's new elite group?" The evil witch surpassed the younger witch's height.

Charity's cat-like ears perked up, "They don't seem to be getting along well, but a few that we need to keep an eye on."

"Like whom?" The older witch asked, she was slicing an apple with her finger nails.

"Remember the mass murder Satoshi?" Charity choked on the name.

"Oh so our darling Satoshi is finally a meister this is good news very good as well. We can easily manipulate him. How the other two? Ebion's successor, the one with the madness and the one with the computer in his mind?" Soran put her long nail as if she were thinking, she bit on the red colored nail.

"Last time I left the one with the madness and the one with the disrupted mind began fighting." Charity pulled out a mirror and showed her master what had happened.

* * *

_"Come at me metal eyes!"_

_Isaac threw a punch at Cruise's jaw, Cruise blocked it before impact._

_The two were now on the ground wrestling each other. Two others came around and began separating the two._

_"Geh heh heh. Hey Isaac if I'd let my madness take over you so would've been dead!"_

_"Then I wouldn't hesitate to kill you as well." Isaac said in a cool voice._

_"What the hell are you doing?! We're supposed to be a team! The elite Lord Death himself picked!" A short haired boy said._

_"Hey shut the f**k up I'm trying to sleep!" Someone yelled from farther down the room._

_"Jack shut up your loud ass won't shut the f**k up! Don't make set fireworks in your bed!" Yelled to boy who was resting near the fight scene._

_"Hey bomber boy and juvi kid why don't we all shut the f**k up and GO. TO. SLEEP! I swear I'm going to stab one of you!" _

_The boy's dorm room flew open and out came two girls, a sliver headed one and a dark headed one. They both looked furious. The boys were mostly in t-shirts and boxers to sleep and quickly ran to there beds. "Get out!" One of them yelled._

* * *

"That was... ah interesting to watch..." A large sweat dropped from Soran's head. Still it seems Ebion's successor has no reelection of his past this is good we will use the most powerful of this group and use them to an advantage. And I see the Hatter's child is there as well, with my scarring magic and my genius, I will destroy the academy and that Lord Death... Soran laughed silently.

"Um Miss? Can I go to sleep?"

"Oh no Charity you have much to do! No go get me some blackberries."

Charity thought of one thing, stupid bitch.

* * *

**TIME JUMP 4 MONTHS LATER KUROI HIKARI**

"Hey wake up lover boys!" Satoshi yelled. Some how Ash had slipped into Roy's bed and the two were holding on to each other.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!" Ash fell down and landed on his face. Roy helped him up.

"Sorry... bout the...ya know..." Ash was completely embarrassed.

"No, no its okay! Um, Satoshi we're the others at?" Roy's tail stood up he smelled pancakes, eggs waffles, and sausage.

"The other are downstairs at the mess hall, I suggest to get down there before the twins decide its time to leave." Satoshi gave a grin.

The three finally made it downstairs. Kuroi Hikari members wore a skull shaped logo with a red rose in the eye socket, that logo was worn on their sleeves. Roy, Ash and Satoshi grabbed plates and grabbed whatever they wanted. During the four months span everyone had grown fairly close to each other, thought they still fought from time to time. The only one that seemed jumpy was of course Jack. The older members stood up and ate the younger ones sat down as they ate. It seemed like they knew each other forever. Jack, Ethen, Cruise, were talking about the best way to make a dry ice bomb. Daniel, Dustin, Isaac, Ash, Roy and Liddie talked about the finals of the super written exam. Isaac had received a perfect score. Myra was with the bomb boys and told them that would be a bad idea to bomb half of Death City.

One of mirrors began to act up a golden eyed man appeared on the screen, "Hello, Kuroi Hikari how is your morning?"

"Heya Lord Death." The students said.

"Now there is a certain mission I have in mind for all of you. This is quite serious. Now I want you all to make a fairly good plan because failing it could mean a new wave a madness and a birth of a new Kishin."

This finally got the teen's serious faces on. "Lord Death what is the location of the activity? Isaac asked.

"The location is an old abandoned factory in Western Europe. The old factory had been sealed off with magic for centuries. Now Ethen I know you posses great high abilities in soul perception so you will be a great important piece of this mission. Ethen, Isaac, Satoshi, and Dustin you all will be in charge of finding the Kishin egg's soul as well as the witch's. I advise that all weapons remain in their weapon form. Now around the area there have been a mass murder of innocent human souls and it your job to investigate what is going on. Now this is you first real mission. Franken Stein and Marie will be accompanying you all during this investigation."

/

The 5 groups had finally arrived, with Franken Stein and Marie. "No I want all of you to use your soul perception to zero in on the target. I also want some of you and interrogate the locals and asked them what is going on." Stein lit a cigarette.

"Franken you know I don't like it when you smoke!" The one-eyed woman whined.

"Pfffft his name is Franken." Jack laughed.

"Shut up Jack." Meta said.

"Now I want Isaac and Ethen to investigate what is going on in the little town of course their weapon will be accompanying them as well. Ethen I would like you to keep your head up if you feel anything. If you do I want you to tell me immediately through the communicator implanted in your jacket. Isaac I advise you do the dame thing as well. Now for the rest of you will be helping me to find a way into the building."

/

Ethen, Isaac, Myra and Jack walked into an old timey town. Ethen and Myra knew very well of this place it is were they had lived. The town had an old Danish design to it usually the streets were filled with people carrying their duties. Jack was afraid of Myra now, but teased her from time to time. "Hey Ethen, Meta do you two feel anything?" Myra was bored.

"Nope." They both replied.

/

The rest of the team was busy trying to break through the building's magical force field. Satoshi came up and punched the force field with Ash.

"Ouch Satoshi that hurt!" Ash yelled the glove felt like he got tasered. "Damn!" The meister rubbed his hand. Daniel and Dust reported back to Stein tiredly.

"There's no way to get in not even slicing or even shooting attacks won't work." The twins felt like they needed a nap.

"So how's Liddie and Cruise doing?" Roy asked not even his attacks didn't work. Stein looked at the pair a large sweat dropped from his head Cruise was swinging Liddie around like a psychopath.

"Geh heh heh!" The hatted teen yelled.

"Cruise stop it nothing that were doing seems to be working." Liddie sounded annoyed.

"Everybody come now! It seems to my conclusion that hard impact attacks and soul wavelength generated attacks won't do anything with the force field. I sense powerful magic being used. Now every great structure has its Achilles's heal, know if we could pin point the weak spot of this field we can find an entrance. If we do find this we **do not** go in until we have all the necessary results to further go on." Stein had put much strain on "do not"

/

As Ethen walked through his neighborhood, memories flooded of his childhood in this town. Mathew, Myra's older brother had gotten in an accident and the three had to move when Ethen was about 9 years old. He remember the old man down the corner of his house he would give Myra and him free peach jelly, it tasted as if heaven had touched the children's mouths. Ethen had always had an obsession with the color red, so one day when Ethen came around the old man he gave him red colored peach jelly. He was so happy, until he heard about his brother's accident. He had become paralyzed in his left arm.

"Ethen are you alright?" Myra's voice sent Ethen out of his dream like state.

"Oh I'm alright. Remember when we were little kids and that man a couple blocks from our house and we used to come down and he used to give us the peach jelly?"

Myra smiled at the memory, Ethen hasn't looked that happy since then...

"Hey what are you love birds talking about?!" Jack mysteriously popped out of no where.

"How much more can you act like a foolish child?" Isaac came up and punched Jack, he fell down to the ground hard. Ethen felt a familiar jolt, that wavelength...

"Isaac do you sense that?" Ethen put his hood over his head.

"What? Did you pick up something?" Meta looked around trying to find out what it was.

"I suggest Myra turn into weapon form I sense a witch." Ethen grabbed the sharp blade.

"Isaac on you right left side in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" And at one a white-haired witch attempted to strike at Isaac. The meister dodged and began to fire with his weapon, compressed wavelengths shot out of the gun Jack.

The witch dodged and only thought of one thing, Look what you did Charity that's what you get for listening to that old bitch! I'm so going to get my soul taken tonight!

She came out and unleashed claws out of her hand and slashed Ethen on the face, he staggered out in pain. "DAMN SHE'S FAST!"

"Ethen!" Myra yelled.

_"This is a classic witch getting rid of her will be easy. Now strike at her center that's her weak point."_ Upsilon offered. Isaac stood in a basic shooter position and shot at the witch she twisted and turned with each impact of the blast. "We got her now Meta!" Jack yelled.

"Oh I would celebrate too soon. I hate to lose!" The witched sneered. She waved her arm and out came like dog like cat like shaped blades. Isaac quickly dodged them, Ethen wasn't so lucky his field of vision was blurry after the slash in the face. He felt something pierce his , it felt like thousands of small needles had hit him all at once. Blood came out of his mouth. "Ethen!" Myra began to turn into her human form. "No! My-... ra stay in you weapon form!" Ethen was on one knee trying not to black out. Charity began her attacked to finish off the red-headed meister. Isaac came up and elbowed her in her abdomen. She began to jump on the roof tops and Isaac and Jack followed. "Try to catch me you'll never be able to save your friends!"

Isaac paused, Jack felt his meister tense. "Hey Meta why'd ya stop?"

"She was simply trying to delay us. We need to tell the other its a trap. DAMN!"

"What about Ethen?"

"Myra will be able to take care of him. We have to warn Stein and the others now! I don't have any communication devices so we'll just have to hurry up."


	9. My Death Reply

**A/N: Yay! Finally back in school the place of my hell! I hate my new grade level principal she's a total a***! So as you might have noticed I may not update as often. Also I may get my computer time taken away from time to time cuz I get in trouble in school a lot. (screw you ADHD!) But I'll my best for you all! Listening to Oliver (a Vocaloid) helps me get through this enjoy!**

Isaac and Jack were only a couple hundred of feet until they saw a large cloud of smoke come from the abandoned building.

"I hope that was one of Ethen's "surprises". Jack said.

"I hope as well." Isaac ninja jumped to the scene. Isaac saw the horrific scene, the team was surrounded by a group of golem. He saw the figure controlling them the white-haired witch.

Daniel began to shoot at the brick made puppets. One of them swung at the pair and Daniel quickly dodged it, while in mid-air the two made a switch. Dustin came up and slashed the golem in half with his lighting sword brother. A shockwave of a dancing blue light escapes from the attack. Dustin turns back to see the damage blue gets a sudden note to move away as soon as possible. The golem looked like it had taken now damage at all. Dustin dodged to his left then to his right avoiding the golem's stretched arm. Cruise in the mean time was doing his own thing with Liddie. He wrapped the whip around the Golem's heads and used their soul resonance to decapitate the monsters. Rather than looking serious he had an over expressive smile on him. He laughed during his madness filled attacks. The group of golems began to crowd around the weapon and the meister. "Oh sh** Cruise!" Liddie yelled. Damien began to spin around the whip. It struck out like a hard streamer slicing the golems bodies. It seemed once they were destroyed they began to rebuild on top of each other again. " Fuck." Cruise said.

"Hey Satoshi I smell a cat." Roy was picking up on a funky smell.

"We got bigger problems!" Satoshi blocked a golem's attack with the steel glove. He quickly began shooting the golem and dodging falling fragments. He came around to slow and got pounded to the ground. "SATOSHI!" Ash and Roy yelled. "METAL SHUZUKA!" A cobalt colored beam shot out a shattered the mass of golems. Ash and Roy were helping their unconscious meister and the saw Isaac.

"How are the others?" Meta asked.

"We are so going to die! The others their busy handling their own problems." Ash didn't know what to do, he just held Roy's hand.

* * *

Everything in Ethen's sight was blurry, but some how he could see the blasts and impact coming from the distance. He tried to get up and doubled over in pain. I need to go there and help the others... He thought. Damned blood loss.

"Ethen..." Myra looked at her best friend. It pained her to see her brother like this, he always got this stubborn when it came to helping the people he cares about she could tell that in his eyes. There was no point in arguing at this point, when he had his mind set on a certain thing he is going to do it no matter what.

"Ethen are you ready?" He nodded. Myra came over and helped her meister up, she went up and kissed him on the lips. "That's for if we don't make it." Ethen grinned, "Of course. Now come on we have to hurry we may not have much time left."

Myra changed into her weapon form that was the first time she had expressed her love to her friend in that way.

* * *

Stein was busy holding off the witch, Charity. Damn this witch is fast, Stein thought.

"SOUL FORCE!" A electric like wave came out of Stein's hand, the witch dodged it and instead hit a golem. He came and swung his death scythe at the massive beast and shattered it into a million pieces. Stein quickly ran over to the witch and yelled, "I'M GOING TO DISSECT YOU!" A crazed looked blew on his face. A dark shaded figure cam near Stein.

The pair saw that Stein and Marie just taking down everything in sight, Stein actually looked like he was having fun. They went over to help out the rest of their friends.

"Wow who knew Stein could be so happy when blood is around." A large sweat dropped from Ethen's head.

"Well you know how the professor is..." Myra sighed.

Charity watched as the "elite team" was losing due to her golems. There not as tough as I thought. Charity smiled, Soran was going to be happy. I just need blood from Ebion's successor and the plan is finished. Now what do I do? Ah I know! Charity directed the golem over to Stein and Marie.

"Hey what's going on?" Satoshi asked he could have sworn he was just kicking golem ass.

"Yeah what the hell is going on and just in the middle of the best part." Cruise said, he gave an evil grin.

"THEY'RE GOING AFTER STEIN AND MARIE!"

The four meister turned their heads over to see Ethen on top of a fallen piece of building. Satoshi, Crusie, Meta, Dust, and Ethen quickly ran over with their weapons to assist their teachers. Stein was outnumbered he could keep up with the constant attacks. "MADNESS WAVE!" A red colored whip came up and sliced the golems. Stein looked up to see that Damien was behind the attack. Isaac and Dustin teamed up and began attacking the golems that were coming in from the west. Dustin jumped up and swapped places with Daniel and slashed the beast. Isaac came up and shot the golem in the eye socket, while in mid-air. Satoshi was pounding every golem that came near him and shot for long distance. Ethen was aiming for the witch he came up sword raised. "HATTER'S SURPRISE!" The blade turned into a gigantic glowing red, slicer. Everybody including Stein and Marie were transfixed by the radiant beam of light.

_As I know the things I have done were to my cause._

_I see an opening to where I can escape my sins._

_I take it._

_I have no regrets._

_The blackness of reality takes me in its pits_

_"_ETHHHHHHEEEEENNNNNN!" Myra's piercing wail takes the town. Kuroi Hikari looked to the ground to see their friend on the ground with a crimson liquid quickly forming around him. "YOU BASTARD!" Dusin came up and changed his arm into a blade, he came up and tried to stab the witch. She quickly dodged the attack she began laughing," You people from the DWMA are so naïve, that's exactly what the mistress wanted!" One of the golems had a syringe filled with blood.

"Cruise use you madness wave to stop them!" Meta yelled.

Cruise smiled and did his magic, the whip didn't go out long enough to grab them. "Damn it! But you have to admit that was a fun fight!" He began to laugh insanely.

Stein focused his attention to his student lying face down on the ground. He came over to Ethen's crying partner.

"Now Daniel, Liddie come over here and calm Ms. Hatter down. Now Isaac and Marie come over here and help me. The rest of you try to help each other's wounds." Stein and Marie flipped Ethen over to his back. He studied his injures, multiple stab wounds, multiple broken bones. The scientist looked at his partner's expression.

"If its too graphic you can go Marie."

"Yes maybe your right Franken." Marie walked off to help the other students. The screw headed man sighed. He took off his lab coat and laid it on top on of the unconscious meister.

"We need to take him back to the academy as soon as possible." Stein lit a cigarette.

**Sorry for not updating lately. I just started school Monday so yeah. I like my classes and doing my algebra homework. XD my algebra teacher is awesome! XD So yeah I will have another chapter up as well later so wait for it! XD **


	10. The threats come

"Come on hurry up you three!" Daniel yelled.

"Let's just ditch them." Dustin replied, he smiled as he was just kidding around.

"Come on fox ears! Remember were on a mission! You too Ash!" Satoshi quickly ran up to the twins. Ash and Roy ran up each other. It has only been a week since the battle with Charity and the golem. Lord Death the Kid has only sent the members of Kuroi Hikari who sustained the least amount of injures for a field mission to collect Kishin egg souls.

* * *

A few hours ago:

"Now I know this might be hard considering the fall of a fellow comrade, but it you duty as the academy's elite to perform the school's tasks. Now since you five sustained the least amount of injuries of the last battle, I want you all to investigate and take the Kishin eggs souls of a serial killer running around in the Ukraine." Kid held his hands behind his back. " Now I advise for you all to be careful, the snow causes much trouble for those who aren't."

* * *

It's so damn cold, Satoshi thought. He was usually used to the heat. He had taken the liberty to cover up completely.

"Ugh Satoshi you look like a bloated marshmallow." Ash teased, Roy snickered. Daniel cupped his hands in his mouth trying to warm them up, we have to hurry up and find this guy quick.

"Hey Roy aren't you cold?" Dustin turned his head over Roy was just wearing a sweatshirt.

"Oh! Yeah the cold doesn't bother me much, it actually feels kinda brisky." Roy grinned showing his fang like teeth.

The five went to an old drug store the five boys went up to the old clerk, "Oh so you boys must be from the academy! Are you all here for the killer."

"Yes we are here on an investigation, now do you have any information about the killer's were abouts?" Daniel had full confidence in this old man, he could sense the fear coming off of him.

"We call him the Masked Killer, he likes to get the hunters that are in the forest. He usually strikes at any time of day, but it takes us days to find bodies and we don't look for them cuz we don't anymore people getting killed."

"Now can you tell us when this all started?" Dustin asked, he was getting bored. He could tell that the other three were bored as well. Roy and Satoshi were already mooching off the free samples of fudge the man had left out, Ash just watched as they chowed down.

"It started about two months ago." The old man's face began to darken.

"Any word on the first victim?"

"It was a little girl... he killed my niece." The old man's forehead wrinkles darkened around his eyes.

The twins eyes grew in horror, this was personal.

/

"I don't understand why the rest of us couldn't go on the mission!" Jack whined.

"Because were still recovering from our injuries." Isaac put his hand out on Jack back and let out a small noise of pain.

"See?" Isaac bit off a piece of an apple.

"Ugh its so boring without Red!" Jack collapsed on his bed.

"We all have to fight certain objective and yours is to find a way to defeat your boredom." Isaac chewed the apple slowly.

"Your such a help Meta." Jack sourly said.

"Glad to have been of service." Isaac's expression remained indifferent.

Liddie walked into the boy's room, "Hey Cruise, Myra and I thought it would be nice to visit Ethen in the dispensary today. Do you two want to come?"

"Let me guess he still hasn't woken up?" Jack raised the suspicion in his voice.

"No not yet."

"I going anyways I don't want to be around "Mr. Deadface" any longer. He's bumming me out." Jack gestured over to Isaac.

"Ok that's fine. Hey Meta want to come too?" Liddie hesitated a little. To be honest Meta creeped her out.

"Hn? Yes I will go and see Mr. Metalo." Isaac got up and followed Liddie outside of the mansion.

/

"Why the hell am I dressed like a little girl?! Ash yell he was sitting on his knees in the snow. His loose dress only made it up to his knees and only wore a bow on his brunette wig.

"Cuz you're bait! Pfffft..." Daniel tried to hold in his laughter, he heard snickers from the other guys.

"Why am I with the dress!" Ash was infuriated.

"You work that dress well Ash!" Satoshi teased.

"I think he looks nice." Roy said.

The plan was one of the boys to dress up like a girl and wait for the killer to come in the forest. They had all drawn sticks to choose who wanted to be the girl and sadly Ash lost. They asked the man from the drug store for some clothes and Ash changed, the old man literally choked on laughter.

"Come on mister killer hurry up and kill me! Before I kill my friends!" Ash yelled. Suddenly as if on cue a wire came out of no where and Ash quickly dodged it. He quickly transformed into weapon form.

"Welcome back "Ashley". Satoshi sneered.

"Shut up!" Ash or "Ashley" angrily spouted.

The five looked over and saw a plum-colored boy up in the trees. His whole attire screamed a little off wearing an odd collar and shorts.

"Look teddy they haven't died yet." He gestured over to the teddy bear he was holding. "Mistress Soran and Mistress Charity will be most disappointed if we do not kill them and gather the souls.

Daniel and Dustin's soul perception wasn't as strong as Ethen's and Meta's, but the two could tell the kind of wavelength this guy had he craved power, he had madness. The plum haired killer waved his hands and wires shot out trying to strike down the five boys.

"You are slow." The unknown killer said. "Teddy how do we kill them? Yes, yes. Slice them in two." He moved his wires and merged them in one.

"What the hell is this guy?!" Roy yelled.

"He a weapon, but it doesn't seem he needs a meister. We have to hurry and strike him down." Daniel suggested. He began shooting compressed soul wavelengths at the purple haired figure. After the dust cleared up it seemed that the killer was unaffected by the gun shots. " DEATH'S WISH!" Daniel shouted around the rounded edge of the gun the red colored wavelength started to build up. "1, 2, 3, FIRE!" a blast of a highly compressed wavelength came out. Daniel bounced back on the impact of the blast.

The snow mist cleared and Daniel felt something hit him in the chest he was sent flying to a tree. He tasted a wet metal substance coming from his mouth.

"Daniel are you okay?!"

"Yeah, Dust I just got the wind knocked out of me."

Satoshi ran up with his fist lunging forward, "KILLER QUAKE!" He smashed his Ash on the ground and sent shocked waves towards the purple haired one. "LIGHTING'S SINNNER!" A flash of blue like merged with the shocked waves and rippled across the ground. And sent the guy with the teddy bear flying up in the air. Satoshi caught up to him in mid air and slashed him down with the lighting sword.

"Teddy, Mistress Soran will be most disappointed indeed." The purple haired guy raised his head limply, he could feel the rest of his body.

Roy smelled a familiar sent, the cat!

"Tamesis can't you do anything right? You were only supposed to gather souls not to play with the DWMA's failures." Charity stood up high in a tree.

"Mistress Charity do you mind to help me and Teddy out? I do no longer wish to play with these savages." Charity did as Tamesis requested, she sent a golem after him and brought him to the tree.

"Your the witch from the fight! Just who are you?!" Roy yelled he turned back into his human form.

"Oh I knew I smelled I a dog. Well you see trashed fox, I am Charity there for goodbye!" Charity and Tamesis made a quick escape on a flying golem.

"Hey come back here!" Satoshi yelled.

"Let them go we have to report back to Lord Death those two left a lot off useful information." Dustin pulled out a mirror out of his pocket. "42-42- 564 when ever you want knock on Death door. Wavering pools began to show on the mirror soon a man with golden eye picked up.

"How did the investigation go?" Asked Kid.

"We have some information on a new threat."

Kid picked up his head in curiosity ." Tell me and explain carefully."

* * *

At the Death Room in the academy Kid stood aroused. So a new threat is in the air and it seems that a witch named Soran is trying to stir thing up as well... It seems we've only seen her lap dogs of her plan. The witch Charity and the meisterless weapon Tamesis, could stir up many things, now that witch Soran we now only know very little about her we must investigate her were abouts at once before she has the chance to strike. It seems she's trying to create a Kishin of some sort with the human souls that are being gathered. It seems like everything is repeating itself again...


	11. A unknown Evil

**So this chapter has a bunch of foreshadowing so please don't get confused plus it is kind of short oh yeah this might get a bit boring. I typed most of this while doing algebra homework and I had to retype the entire thing, that's why it took so long to update.**

While the other five were on the mission the others still recovering from their injuries have decided to pay Ethen a visit in the dispensary. As Liddie, Myra, Cruise, Jack and Meta walked down the hall Isaac stopped and muttered something under his breath. Cruise could have sworn he said "I'm going to get that witch back." He had his suspicions of Isaac as well. As the five teens walked into the dispensary they saw Stein at Ethen's bedside cleaning his wounds and injecting him with medication.

"May I ask the five of you to leave for a few minutes."

The teens did as the professor said and sat outside for a while. Myra buried her head into her knees.

"That idiot." She muttered.

/

Ethen's Mind:

All I can see is darkness. I move my hand towards my face and I can't see it, but I know it's there. So this is what the inside of my mind looks like, so I have a lot of evil in me. I grin, I think it suits me after all, I do like the color red. The way I saw that crimson warm liquid come out of me hearing the wails of my friends it so satisfying. "Heh heh." I chuckle to myself, what is wrong with me? Theirs nothing to do here nothing for inspiration or nothing, I lay in the pool of blackness as it slowly takes me in. I feel someone poking my body, must be Professor Stein or Myra again, but I don't care. I go a bit deeper, it feels so good I just want to be here forever. I feel someone grip my arm and I see a pair of mixed matched eyes, "Oh its you again, can't you just let me do what I want?" I wasn't amused.

"I can't let you die after all!" The witch Charity exclaimed.

"Well I'm not surprised that you're here anyways. You've coming here for the past week and plus I get rather bored."

"You know Ethen Mistress Soran wants you on our side. Why don't you leave those worthless humans?"

I chuckle, I honestly wish I could leave and learn to use my magic more freely, after all I am part witch. "You know Cherry I can't do that I made a promise to protect the ones dearest to my soul."

"Even with all the premonitions you've had you still want to stay?! I don't understand you! You know you can't save her!"

"I know and I've mourned for the past eight years."

"So that explains why you're so gloomy." Charity set her finger on her grin.

"Be happy I don't show my expressions so easily to others because if I did I would have killed you." A sadistic grin escapes my mouth.

"You really are deeply in you madness aren't you? You know you could just join us and you can protect Myra with your magic after all it won't be hard for you." I could tell in Charity's face she really wanted me there with her, but I have no interest in this witch. I made a promise to myself a long time ago I would use magic. I sighed and gave her my un-amused face. "So many thing are about to happen... I can feel it."

* * *

Myra went in and saw Ethen he had a rag on his head. Liddie, Cruise, Jack and Meta sat nearby they sat silently. Myra stroked Ethen's silky red hair, the other four got a hint and left her alone with her meister.

"Ethen.." She said, tears ran down her face. She kissed him on the head. Damn it why are you always like this? Mathew and I were the only ones trying to protect you!

"I hate it when you cry, please stop." Myra looked down to see Ethen's flushed face.

"Ethen!" She went over and hugged him he let out a pain filled yelp.

"Ow."

Outside:

"It seems that bomber boy has finally woken up." Isaac crossed him arms and leaned against the wall.

"Hey guys why is Ash wearing a dress?" Jack turned around and saw his friend in a little girls dress, the others saw as well and began laughing a little.

"So how was your mission?" Liddie was trying to hide her face from over compelling laughter.

"Well as you see we tried to bait Ash or as we should say "Ashley" to catch our guy." Daniel teased.

"Why did I have to lose?!" Ash's body turned down and a dark haze formed around him. "Don't worry I think you looked nice... "Ashley" Roy snickered.

"You too Roy?" Ash was officially in a depressed state.

"Sorry for that. I'm the one who came up with it!" Satoshi laughed.

"So did you get the soul that you all were supposed to catch?"

"About that..."

* * *

2 weeks later:

"It finally going to happen..." Ethen was still in the dispensary, a wavering burden loomed over him.


	12. Becarful Madness is Everywhere Pt 1

**Shibusen's Anniversary Party: True intentions revealed**

Kuroi Hikari arrived in the late evening to the steps of the DWMA's anniversary party all of them dressed formally. All the groups within the team wore similar outfits, Liddie and Cruise wore outfits like 1950's American gangsters, for a little twist Cruise wore a pork pie hat. Roy, Ash, and Satoshi wore simple shot sleeve polos and different type of ties. Dustin and Daniel wore matching suits, but with colored differences Daniel wore a more purple tinted suit while Dustin wore a more faded blue-tinted suit. Isaac wore a well fitted long-sleeved shirt with a regular copper-colored tie, Jack wore his tie loosely and the rest of his outfit did as well. Ethen and Myra spent a large amount of time making their friends or acquaintances (In Ethen's case) hand-made outfits.

"You know you two didn't have to make us these we've could have bought them."

"Don't Ethen and I didn't mind though I had to stop him from putting a little extra material in the cloth." Myra was in a purple dress a red rose hung from her waist.

"I don't understand why she wouldn't let me implant one of my surprises, it would be a joy seeing you all scream." Ethen fixed his top hat and jacket. Large beams of sweat dropped from their heads, this guy is a physco. As the made into the academy's ball room the were absolutely stunned at the symmetry of the room, Kid's obsession with symmetry doesn't change much through adulthood. The left side of the room a black drape hanging from the window dining tables were set into eight by eight dimensions each table had 8 camellia flowers around the bottom of the vases. The right side of the room was set up in the same way, between the two side the dance floor was set in the middle a Dj's desk was set up. One the top of the podium stood the greatest meisters and weapons. Maka Albarn with her Death Scythe Soul Eater, Black*Star with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, in front of them stood Lord Death the kid with his black Edwardian styled suit, beside him stood his pistols Patty and Liz. Kid cleared his voice and spoke into the microphone, "Now it is of happiest of days that I Lord Death the Kid welcome you all to the anniversary of our beloved academy. For over 800 years this academy was built to stop the restoration or creation of a kishin. My father; now deceased had a goal to one unite was with the witches and now that dream has come true. It is our duty as meister and weapons is to stop such things from happening. Now please enjoy this celebration with a nice toast!"

Cruise wasn't the one to be with the crowd, he looked around and saw that Jack was trying to get into the champagne, while Myra forced Ethen into dancing with her, Isaac was sitting down eating a steak, Ash and Roy were breaking it on the dance floor, Satoshi, Dustin and Daniel were discussing something.

"Hey Cruise aren't you going to join?" Cruise turned around and saw Liddie's dark hair.

"I'm not in the mood." He sighed, he fixed his hat so it could cover his head well enough. Liddie's expression darkened, "Yeah okay I understand." She walked off in a sad state. Oh damn it I messed up! "Lidian, WAIT!" Liddie stopped halfway. "Damien?"

"Never mind." He buried his face into his palms, Crap! I always do stuff like this! _Maybe because you don't understand your own soul_. Cruise turned around and saw a darker version of himself.

_"Hello Cruise it been a while since we've had a conversation like this."_ The dark double made a mad grin.

"Damien you never leave me alone don't you?" Cruise sneered.

_"Well I am you and you are me. So we're the same."_ The double moved his arms up to the side.

"What do you want?" Cruise growled.

_"My, my, such temper! Now remember our unfinished business?"_ A monster like smile grew on the double's face.

"Just leave me alone!" Cruise flung his arm across the double but it simply went through.

_"How can I? I am just simply a figment of you. Remember who you are... Remember your true self the spawn of the Kishin...-"_ The double went over and whispered into Cruise's ear, his eye widened with fear with the wind of the name.

"No I'm that kind of person anymore!" Cruise closed his eyes trying to surpess the tears that formed inside due to the traumatizing memory.

_"We killed them remember?"_

Cruise flashed back to the memory of killing his own mom. The knife in the hand coated with his mother's own blood, he didn't mean for it to this far.

_"Now how did it feel when you saw her face on the ground cold?"_ The double removed his hat to show the mark of the Kishin he held on to his shoulders whispering each poisoned word.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry... sorry for killing you..."

_"But what came out instead?"_

"Laughter... laughter..."

The double chuckled, _"Do you know what your fear is?"_

"Why are you asking these kinds of things?!"

_"To prepare you for the inevitable. Now answer the question."_

"I don't know what I fear."

The double smiled even more, _"To put in simple terms you fear yourself."_ With that Cruise snapped back to the party. He looked at his reflection, he raised his hat up a little and saw it was still their the mark of the kishin.

"Hey Cruise are you okay?" He looked down and saw Ethen.

"Oh bomber boy its you. What do you want?" He really did not like this guy.

"Oh I wanted to discuss something with you and Isaac would you car if we go talk about it outside?" Ethen made a cold face.

Ethen lead Cruise outside to the fountain with a statue of the old Lord Death spitting water of his rubix like hands.

_You their is a possible 7.8888 percent of this one attacking us_. Upsilon said.

"Upsilon he won't attack us I find him a very knowledgeable companion." Isaac knew something was going to happen today.

Ethen folded his hands behind his back, "I have a warning for you two... Be careful with the choices you make from now on." Crusie didn't understand, he grabbed his shoulder and said, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough Cruise, I suggest you take my word." Ethen face remained straight.

_It seems that this one knows things that we do not._ Upsilon said.

* * *

Charity and Tamesis sat at the top of a building in Death City.

"Teddy do you hear that? It the day we get to finally please Mistress Soran!" Tamesis laughed in delight.

"Tamesis I see him ready to go down?" Charity knew she was going to regret what she was going to do. The two mad it down to the steps of the academy, the saw their target Damien Cruise. He was outside of the building sitting on a fountain. This is going to be easy, Charity thought.

"MADNESS SOUL WAVE!" Cruise's hand had sparks coming out of his hand hitting Charity. Blood spouted out of her mouth. "MISTRESS CHARITY!" Tamesis prepared for a attack. "NO! No we only came here for a discussion. I do not wish to fight you only to talk." Cruise let go of her neck and she yelped out for air.

"My-... Mistress... is interested in you." Charity coughed out pools of blood.


	13. Becareful Madness is Everywhere Pt 2

**Be careful Madness is Everywhere Pt 2: Cruise's decision **

_"My-... Mistress is interested in you."_

He turned around surprised, could of this have been what Ethen was talking about? "What do you mean interested?"

Tamesis helped Charity up the young witch was barely holding on to consciousness. A stream of blood came out of her mouth, this guy's wavelength is destructive, she thought.

"She wants you to become the next Kishin. After all what's the spawn of the Kishin Asura doing here?" Her vision turned hazy.

"How do you know about that? I thought only the teachers at the academy only knew about that!" Cruise growled.

"Your so naïve aren't you! Teddy even knew about it!" Tamesis made a disgusted face.

"Go shove that bear up your_." Crusie was about to finish his remark until. "That's enough! Cruise we know you like to use your madness when your allowed to, how would you like it if you could use it as freely as you want." Charity clung to Tamesis's strong frame.

_"Don't you it is a wonderful offer! You know we've always wanted an opportunity for this!"_ Dark Cruise yelled.

"But what about the life I have here in the academy?!"

_"Your always being pushed behind because of the power you have. Those foolish teachers are afraid of you don't you understand? Why not use that against them?"_

"I'm not going to listen to you!"

_"Come you know what you are its going to happen one day so why not now? You fate was written for you before you even came to this world. Your father left and unfinished legacy aren't you going to finish for him... Kishin Damien?"_

Crusie widened his eyes he didn't know what to do.

_"I know what you thinking because I am you and you are me. Your thinking I don't want to do this, but you are also thinking what I just said you want to join don't you?"_

"I don't want to go I don't want to loose my soul."

_"We are foolish! We or should I say "I" am in a state of self-denial! Why can't you see I am only a mere fragment of your mind_!" Dark Cruise turned into black mist and went back into Cruise. Its true I am thinking these things and my only choice is...

* * *

Ethen was at the table getting some punch for the others, Roy was with him as well retrieving the drinks. A searing pain shot up his temples. He held his hand on his temple he crouched down in the pain.

"Ethen!" Roy yelled.

"The future has been decided." Ethen mumbled as his eyes darted in to space. A crowd began to from.

"Some one get some help quick!" Roy yelled.

* * *

Charity was shocked at what her ears just listened, "Can you repeat that?"

Cruise's expression darkened he removed his hat a sly new face emerged. "I said I'll be happy to join." Her ears weren't playing around, she was afraid everything that Ethen had told her had come true.

"Now what will be my first order of business?" Cruise said.

"The Mistress said no further instructions." Tamesis said.

An evil grin escaped the dark-haired teen. " I have an idea just let me go back to the party and everything will be ready."

Cruise walked back over to the party he saw that his former team members were spread around Ethen. Ethen looked up at Cruise and said, "Myra please take me out I have no business here." Myra with a confused gaze walked Ethen over to the other side of the room as he walked by Cruise he said. " I won't hold you accountable for your choice." He smiled, he very much like his choice.

"Hey do you mind can all come outside I want to talk to you all." Liddie noted a strange difference in Cruise.

All the members except Ethen and Myra came outside they stopped at the fountain.

"Now I want to tell you all something important, Crusie face the grinning moon blood came out of its mouth, Now I made a choice and I would like you all to be the first ones to find out." He removed his hat and said, "Charity, Tamesis come out." Immediately the team prepared, all the meisters had there weapons in their hand all except Liddie.

"Liddie get back!" Satoshi yelled.

She stared her meister in the eye, "Cruise what are you doing?" His newly evil eyes answered the question.

"Don't you see Liddie being here is a waste for me. All my life I wanted to go out and beyond, but those stupid academy teachers always held me back and joining these two is my only chance of doing that." He made a psychopathic expression.

"I've called you guys because I want you all to join. Come to the madness."

Liddie walked back, she knew this was wrong. She looked up to her friend, "This isn't you! THIS ISN'T YOU DAMIEN!" She fought back her suppressed feelings.

"You're wrong Lidian this has always been me. To be honest I've always liked you. You're the first person never to run away due to my madness wouldn't it been easier if you just let yourself fall into the madness?"

"METALIC WAVE!" A soul wave shot out of Isaac's arm making impact with Cruise's torso. He scattered back and laughed as blood began to pool out of his mouth.

"Heh heh so this is how its going to be huh? I'm to free you all! CAN'T YOU SEE!" A similar soul wave attack came out of Cruise's arm and this time hit the ground scattering dust.

/

"What's going on out there?" Lord Death the Kid yelled.

"Kid I sense a hostile soul out there it seems that one of students is attacking other students." Maka came run up holding her black dress up.

"Which student is attacking?" He asked he was very alert of the noise coming out.

"You know who it is Kid." Soul walked up.

"Oh no.." He quickly ran out with his twin pistols. He sensed a familiar wavelength. So finally the true demon has awakened, he thought. He saw that part of Kuroi Hikari was there it seemed that they weren't doing so well defending against Cruise.


	14. Becareful Madness is Everywhere Pt 3

**Hey so my cousin Runie- Sama is sick so she's put me in charge of finishing this chapter for her Yes I'm the cousin briefly mentioned with the taco obsession. Just call me Maceline Fan XD.**

"You let yourself fall into your father's own foolishness Damien?!" Kid yelled he held his pistols in long-range stance. Her stood in his reaper stance.

"Heh heh..." Cruise chuckled under his face he looked up at the shimigami. "What do you think, Death?" Kid froze wide-eyed, they have truly lost Damien Cruise now. Tamesis was still holding on to Charity as he watched the thing happen in front of him. He felt Cruise's wavelength grow and grow he sensed something very sinister in it. He looked down to Charity who was unconscious due to blood loss. "Teddy do you think we'll be alright?" He asked the stuffed bear. THe short boy walked back into the forest for protection.

"All my life I wanted just to use my madness with out getting in trouble now I've found my chance! Liddie won't you join me?!" Cruise walked over and planted a kiss on the girl's lips, her eyes widened she quickly pushed him back. "You pedo." She said angrily. She quickly turned her hand into the whip and began to slash at him tears or anger and sadness trickled down her face. "You dirty bastard!" She kept on running up and slashing, but Cruise just kept on dodging ever single attack he let out a loud laugh. "Liddie I admire how you let your emotions get the best of you! It makes me so happy to see your madness increase in front of my eyes!" He had his arms lowered ready to attack a red light began to form around his hands. "MADNESS WAVE!" Lidian put her hands in front of her face preparing for the blow. She looked over to her side seeing that the attack did make impact with her but instead with Lord Death!

"Kid!" Yelled Patty and Liz.

"LORD DEATH!" The students shouted. Cruise's hand had gone completely through the shimigami's chest. Kid dropped his two guns on the ground, Cruise slid his blood coated hands out of the god, he fell to the ground blank eyed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Isaac began to shoot at Cruise. While Daniel began and took a strike with his sword. Nothing seemed to get to Cruise, he let out a laugh.

"You guys are so stupid. Don't you see he's the one who's holding back on our abilities!"

"Shut up!" Satoshi came over and punched him in the face, which sent him flying like a rag doll.

"Geh heh heh! Those lame attacks won't do shit to me! You guys are so blind can't you see if you just join the madness everything will be alright!" He came up and shot his wavelength into Isaac. He stood there and said, "I think your attack fa-." Isaac's eyes became bloodshot held his temples and dropped Jack. He thrashed around shaking his head yelling, "GAH DAMN UPSILON!"

"ISAAC!" Yelled Jack, he began to turn back into his human form, but "Jack stay in your weapon form!" Isaac yelled he bit down on his tongue. Jack looked over to his meister whose lower face had a pool of the crimson liquid coming out.

_"Let control that putrid mind of yours."_ Upsilon said.

"Don't you see Liddie me and you can rule the world! These fools are too weak they don't even know the true power that comes with madness! Even the great Lord Death has fallen something my idiot father couldn't accomplish with the old shimigami!" Cruise bared his teeth smiling like a mad man.

"Shut the hell up!" Roy growled. "KILLER QUAKE!" Satoshi pounded the fist down to the ground and shock waves began to move. They made impact with Cruise. "Did we get him?" Satoshi asked. The dusk had finally cleared up and Cruise was on one knee lacerations covered his body, "Geh heh heh. Stupid attacks!" He came up to Satoshi and blocked Cruise's attack, but at a cost. He looked over to his side and saw his gun blade on the ground.

"ROY!" Satoshi and Ash yelled.

* * *

"Hey does anybody hear that?" Asked a kid at the punch bowl.

"I dunno let me see... Holy Death! Look there's a fight out and Lord Death is down!" Another kid said. The group of students began to group outside only to be stopped by Maka and Soul. "It too dangerous outside please stay in here." Maka calmly said.

Sweat beaded against Ethen's had it throbbed real hard. Damn so I do have a weak mind after all. I'm not even out their any I feel so much pain. This wavelength... contains both madness and pain. So maybe that's why I can't grasp my body quite right. It will only affect those with-... His hand began to shake uncontrollably he bit down hard on his lip. My madness is already consuming me? So this it my madness! It feels so dark and cold! He went down to his knee and began to shake, his shot out and began to foam everything seemed to stiffen around him. A group of people began to crowd around him. I have to restrain myself from hurting others! He though in his hazy mind. Stein noted what was going on he pinned the red-headed boy down and jabbed a needle through his neck. Slowly his body began to stop, his erratic breathing returned to the steady pace. Stein could feel the madness grabbing a hold of him as well Marie and Myra came by to see what their meisters were up to. Myra had seen Ethen act like this a long time ago. A dead gaze held on to her face.

"So Professor Stein a new Kishin has been born?"

Stein took Ethen's pulse and said, "Yes a new Kishin has revived and the impending madness is quickly taking those who don't know how to control it."

* * *

"Hey Damien we have to go Mistress Soran wants us back as soon as possible!" Tamesis yelled.

"Geh heh heh forget you guys! I'm still having fun!"

"DEATH CANNON!" A beam of neon purple light hit Cruise right dead center.

"Lord Death!" Liddie, Satoshi, Ash, Dustin and Daniel said.

"I want you two to use one of your soul resonances!" The shimigami god told the twins.

DARKNESS RIM! DEATH CANNON! The purple and red light mixed into one and hit the Kishin. Knocking him down.

"Master Cruise!" Tamesis yelled. You could see a deep hole embedded in Cruise chest, but he stood on legs. A waterfall of blood fell out of him he let out a laugh his pupils dilated and fell to the ground. Kid walked over to the unconscious demon. "I promised Maka and Soul not to let you fall into the same fate as your father, but we have failed and you must me terminated. I sorry Damien." Cruise's limp body was quickly dragged away by Tamesis's wires.

"DAMN IT GET BACK HERE!"

"Kid wait what about the injured students?" Kid looked over and saw at least half of the elite were on the ground bleeding or just out on the ground.

"Liz, Patty I want you two to get Nygus and Stein quickly." He focused his attention to the ruined fountain, the symmetry is completely off now!

/

Liddie rubbed her lips she felt a deep throb in her chest like something was eating its way out. She sat out of the dispensary waiting to be checked on. Roy had received surgery and the others were on bed rest while their injuries were healing. Ethen and Isaac were in some sort of coma. She saw something in the distance.

"It won't be long now." A voice whispered in her ear.

* * *

Hopefully that kiss worked, Cruise thought to himself. He sat up in his bed pain shot up his chest but he didn't care. A few days ago he had woken up in a castle and a dark haired women welcomed him. Soon enough I'll have what I need to get them back, but first I need to get rid of a few certain... people. A demonic smile emerged from his mouth. His wavelength was spreading rapidly around the world.

**Sorry if this was too quick. I help Runie Sama a lot like plot and stuff but I'm so proud of her! *Puts hand over heart* Love her so other than that. Don't be mean to her or I'll f***ing kill you! Got that? I only typed up the last part of this chapter.**


	15. Becareful Madness is Everywhere Pt 4

Lord Death the Kid walked around the Death Room with his hand behind his back, How could of this have happened he thought. He touched the hole embedded in his chest he was hit in the same place the Kishin Asura had hit him. It seems that the past is finally playing back... I need to see the progress and recovery of Kuroi Hikari immediately. He walked over to his mirror the same one his father used, but more centered so it could be in balance. He dialed on the piece of glass and little whirl pools started to circle around the screen then an image of Franken Stein showed up.

"Now how are the students recovery from the battle with Damien?"

"Lord Death the students who were minorly injured are progressing well. The fox eared one has finally woken up, but he will be staying at the dispensary for a few weeks. The other two Ethen and Isaac are still incapacitated. There are no signs that they're going to wake up anytime soon." Stein looked like he was in a lot a pain. Kid knew that the madness wavelength of Cruise was spreading rapidly. Something differed from his father's wavelength though, it seemed like he could control it. "Stein try to control it. I'm gong to call Ms. Marie over to help."

Stein bit on his lips and said, "No I'll be fine. I can control it."

Kid gave Stein a straight face, "It doesn't look like it. Its been decided I'm calling Marie."

"I forgot to add one more thing it seems the two who in a comatose state... it seems it was due to the madness they have inside of them."

Kid was shocked at what he heard. A wavelength that could cause both psychical and mental damage and it seemed that the user has full control of it causing damage to a select few being. This is bad, Kid thought. We need to find a way to kill him as soon as possible, but it isn't going to be easy.

* * *

Roy just laid down on his bed and sighed he let out a wince. He remembered fighting Cruise then blam somehow he ended up in the dispensary. He look over to his side and found Isaac and on the other Ethen. He looked down to his own wrist and found a tube sticking out of it. He observed and saw that Ethen and Isaac had more of those tubes inside of them. It kind of frightened him he had never seen the two like this. His head felt clouded on the amount of pain medication given to him. His eye lids began to droop, until he heard Ash's voice. Drug educed sleepiness was making it way through Roy's body, his eyes were closed and felt his head being stroked.

"I remember the first day we met and ever since then I have loved you." Ash came over and kissed his lips.

"I love you too." Roy slurred. Ash smiled and gave Roy a more passionate kiss.

"Just focus on getting better for me okay?" Roy's field of vision began to blacken as he smiled.

* * *

Myra had to tell Lord Death something important. She felt her inherited madness beginning to take her grasp. I can't end up like him... I have to tell Lord Death now or I'll regret my choice.

* * *

Jack laid down on his bed in the mansion. He had gotten kicked out of the dispensary after drawing all over the unconscious boy's faces. He was trying to find something to preoccupy himself with. Then he remembered, he dug through Meta's stuff and found a set of car keys. They belonged to a desert buggy. Oh I'm going to have so much fun with this! He walked out of the boys dorm and saw Daniel out.

"Hey are you going to take Isaac's car out?"

Jack nodded. "Well I'm coming I got nothing to do." Jack was actually surprised he usually saw Dustin and Daniel with each other all the time.

He took the red colored buggy out. Daniel had shot gun and Jack was driving across the desert. They wore goggles to protect themselves from the shooting tifts of sand. The two boys hairs whirled in the wind. He stopped after a while. Jack got out of the seat and grabbed a brown paper bag from the back.

"Cover your ears." He instructed Daniel. The older boy did as he was told and watched as Jack threw the bag up in mid-air and blew into a million pieces.

"What the hell?!"

"Hey I told you to cover you ears! It just a little something bomber boy and I made before the fight. Hey do you want to throw some?" Jack gestured the bag of grenades over to Daniel. Daniel hesitated a bit, but grabbed the explosive. He went as far away from the car and pulled the trigger and threw the "can o death" He watched as the mixed colored explosion bursted in comtempary colors.

"Woah."

"Heh that's my treat colored bombs!" The two just relieved their troubles by throwing explosives for the rest of the day.

* * *

Liddie's temples throbbed as she laid down in her bed. It felt like a screw had been dug into her skull she let out a small wince. She had check in with Stein and Nygus to see if she had a concussion, but the results came out negative. The professor had explained it had probably been due to post tarmatic stress or she just hit her head. She closed her eyes hoping to sleep of the migraine. In her dreams she felt as if she were being pulled in. Little black hands came up and started to pull her in a thick fog._ "Don't worry_ _as soon as you let go everything will be alright."_ The disembogued voices said.

"No! NO! Let go of me!" She called forth a whip and slashed the black decayed hands away. She woke up with a startle.

"What's... puff... going on... with me?" She walked over and looked at her self. Still the same dark toned features. The glass flickered and showed the mark of the Kishin on her head. In a state of fear she punch the glass. She curled into a ball and began weeping.

"What did he do to me?" She muttered.

* * *

Cruise smiled and saw what was happening through Lidian's eyes. Stupid Death I'm always going to be a step ahead of you all. Soon Liddie me and you will kill this jack ass of a witch. He bared his new sharp teeth. This is going to be fun.


	16. It has come

**Hey for all of you people who are still reading this I have a little test in order! Don't worry it isn't your multiple choice crap they put at school. I just want you all to identify the types of madness each person in Kuroi Hikari had including Cruise. If you get it right I may feature your Oc briefly in one of my current stories! Anyways enjoy! This is for all the people who submitted an Oc. This happens while Jack and Daniel are out throwing bombs**

Myra walked up to the Death Room and saw Lord Death sipping his tea his two weapons Liz and Patty stood right beside him. Clearly she was shorter than the shimigami. Kid took note of the younger student. "Myra won't you come in for a cup? The tea is absolutely stunning." She sat down in front of the shimigami she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Now I take it you want to ask me something? Don't hold back I'll give the best possible answer." Kid took another sip thinking how his father used to give part of the actual answer then talk about something else. He looked down the skull shaped coffee table it was left after the old Death God died. Myra shifted nervously she grabbed her cup and looked down at it as she trembled, she could tell by Kid's golden eye he grew worried. She was finally going to spit it out. "Lord Death do you know?"

Kid knew what the younger girl was saying he smiled. Just as intelligent as her father and brother... "Yes I know about the history of madness, a genetic flaw that gives you more madness than the average individual.

Myra gave a teary eyed smile. "Also I know why you put me in the time in the first place right? Along with Ethen, it was supposed to teach us and the others to control out madness wasn't?"

"Your very observant? It seems that you have the common madness of insanity. Myra do you know of the five types of madness?" So this is the capability of this generations student very interesting... Kid smiled. " The scale of madness is put into five categories the first one being insanity, which is the most common form, second being order for which I have it also the original Lord Death had it as well. The third is power, which is the one that you crave dominant control of an ability, the fourth is wisdom which is quite difficult to understand due to the perfect complexity of it. And finally rage which induced with anger."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kid smiled, "I've heard your family where the ones who did this kind of research. Of course you can also get higher levels of madness if you inherit it. And this is meraly a hunch, but I believe you do know the types of madness each of you team members process?"

"Yes, but Lord Death I came her to ask you something not to give me a lecture about madness!" Myra stomped her foot on the ground. Does this guy like to show off what he knows? She thought. "Your hiding something aren't you?"

The grown man looked down at his cup of tea. "Yes but it is for a reason."

* * *

_"You know there is a 9.999999995 probability of you getting consumed by the Kishen's madness?"_

Isaac sat in his mechanized mind and only he and that voice were conversing. "You also know that there is still a chance that I won't get consumed."

_"Yes, but that is only a 100000000000 to 1 chance. So it is most likely that it will happen the calculations don't lie."_

Isaac just rubbed his temples. "Leave me alone."

_"How can I? Remember you're the one who did this to yourself". _Isaac remembered the sign the men with the lab coats. All he ever wanted was to get stronger, like those before him. If everything had gone right the first time none of this would be happening! But it was their fault!

_"Must I state it seems that you most likely thought about getting revenge on those who harmed you? It is the most logical answer."_

"If I wanted it why would you help me? You're the one who wanted to take over my mind."

_"Due to the faulty works of those men."_

Isaac only saw parts of his time at the research facility. He tried and tried to back further trying to remember the family and friends he thought he had, but his mind wouldn't let him. Only of the most recent clear images were the ones he had recovering at the academy and meeting Jack. Why can't I remember! I know I was there I can see part of the lab coats faces!

* * *

Kid was standing in front of his mirror. "Liz, Patty do you mind can you leave? Ms. Hatter and I need to discuss something."

"Ugh sure Kid."

"Kay!"

Kid looked over to the sliver-haired girl he golden eye carefully waiting for a good response. "It seem that I am in quite the predicament. I would have never thought in million years would have figured it out. To be honest Ms. Hatter I underestimated you." He watched as Myra expression remained cold. "Two years ago Isaac Meta agreed to be tested on for and experiment on by a project called "Projected Fragment"

"Such a creative name." Myra had an annoyed expression on. "But I already figured out that he was apart of that, but what I couldn't find was his motive."

"If Ms. Hatter if I tell you Isaac's motivation you must tell me yours." He looked down at the girl.

"The reason I'm asking this is to try to protect my friends from anymore damage! Ever since Cruise left everyone's been a bit off and I don't want anybody else falling victim to their madness!"

"You are a rather caring figure. The reason for Isaac doing so in the first place was to advance his skills also **I'm** the **one** who **recommended** it for **him**."

* * *

The dispensary was filled with agonizing, painful screams. Isaac thrashed around his bed, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled. Nygus and Stein came around to see what was the problem and saw the horror. Nygus came over and strapped Isaac down to his bed and Stein came over with a syringe. Isaac looked at it wide-eyed and screamed some more.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been lied to, taken advantage of. LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried fighting the restraints, but Stein came over and practically sat on him. He quickly injected the boy and soon began to calm down. Isaac's eyes began to fade. "I hate you." and went to sleep. Stein looked down at Isaac and sighed he went over to tend to the other two boys wounds. What do you hope to accomplish from this? Stein thought. Damien is quickly calculating his madness over to his old comrades, for what purpose does he want them?

* * *

Cruise laughed as he saw his former friends being consumed by his madness. I'm done with Isaac for the day, now let's go back to Liddie. He used his little mirror he had and flashed it over to the girls dorm in the mansion. He saw his former weapon doing her homework and it seemed that she was having trouble. It's just like her to have a hard time doing school work. Now I need to find out how to increase the madness that I planted in that kiss. He stood their stroking his chin and a smile escaped his mouth. He watched as the teen's eyes widened and it looked like she was suffocating.

* * *

I was in the middle of doing my homework then I feel my chest getting tighter and tighter. I had my neck and wheeze I can't take in a breathe it feels like cotton balls are being placed in my lungs. I flip over to my back and I'm not moving... Am I dead? I see Dustin and Satoshi walk in their calm faces soon turned shocked expressions. I Dustin quickly pumping my chest and Satoshi in the background running, what is going on?

"Don't die please!" Dustin mutters. Wait I died? It suddenly comes to me that Cruise could have done this does he really want me to join him that badly? I feel my madness take the last of my sanity. Dad, everybody I'm sorry. Satoshi comes in with one of nurses of the mansion and the old gray-haired woman comes over to my aid and places he fingers on my neck, they burn against my skin. She shakes her head and places one of the covers. Are you happy now Damien?

* * *

"Nygus how's the injured students?" Stein lit a cigarette outside of the building.

"The two red haired ones are fine but Isaac has gone missing. Also a report of a death of student of the team Kuroi Hikari."

Stein dropped the box of cigarettes.


	17. Hey look isn't Red is Pretty?

**So I tried finding a perfect word and this came up as definition hitzuen. So yeah I'm going to use it. Their is a bit of a sexual theme in this so you have been warned though I don't think kissing a guy is that bad, but whatever! Everyone had their opinions!**

Were am I? I look around and see just blackness. I move towards two lights. A red light and a purple light.

"Well its seems Lidian wants to join our conversation, Charity!"

"Ethen?!" I'm so confused right know. Didn't I just die? Oh no don't tell me this is...

"Don't worry you're not dead." Ethen smiled he looked like he was living another life.

"Okay tell why Micky Mac Witch is here.." I gesture over to Charity.

"Oh me and her are just friends!" He waved his hand down like it was nothing being friends with the enemy!

"Micky Mac Witch?! My name is C-H-A-R-I-T-Y!. Missy Mac Whip!"

"Hey no fighting in my head please! I already have a bigger head ache then I already have!" Ethen as always shoved his hood back on.

"Now were the hell am I?" I could have sworn I just died.

"Well remember the kiss Damien gave you? Charity do you mind can you explain to Lidian how the process works because I wasn't really paying attention when you just explained it a moment ago..." He gave a carefree smile.

"I knew you weren't paying attention you idiot. What Cruise gave was a kiss similar to what the witch Medusa could implant and fragment of madness and he used that to control you and grow your madness."

"So why am I here?"

"For you to make a choice. You coming here is Hitzuen."

"Hitzuen?"

"Hitzuen is when something is for coming or something that will or may happen. No Liddie Charity and I are going to cast a spell to send you somewhere."

"To were?"

Ethen's blue eyes grew darker and said, "To wherever you desire, but be careful on your choice. I'll use my time/ space magic and Charity is going to transfer it." Ethen looked at Charity and nodded. "Ready Lidian?" I nodded and Charity set her hand on my shoulders. Ethen began to chant in some weird language.

/

Crusie walked up to the steps of the mad witch Soran. He giant smile escaped his face. "So Soran can I talk to for a bit?"

"What is it Kishin?" She flicked her long jet black hair.

"Well I've thought since I've gotten a lot stronger I think I should have an even more power source wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes I agree as well." Just what could this boy be planning? She thought.

"Liddie may you please walk in?"

Liddie walked in the flesh and blood. She wore a dark purple short hoodie with black ripped jeans. She had cut her hair short.

"She will be my weapon once again!"

"How can a mere weapon help you a kishin get more powerful?" Soran crossed her legs.

Cruise smile widened even more. "Easy like this." He stuck his hand into the witches chest much like the Kishin Asura did to Arachne. He gave the purple glowing orb over to Liddie. "With this we can both get stronger and spread madness wherever we go!" Liddie took the orb and quickly swallowed it. She began to glowing a bright bloody purple and the light had finally settled down.

She transformed into a whip, but a new appearance. Instead of being a brownish tan color it was completely red with the mark of the kishin on the handle. Cruise cracked the whip and a strong wave struck through the castle breaking the windows. Insane laughter filled the room. Tamesis and Charity came in and were startled at what just happened.

"Y-you killed Mistress Soran?" Charity stared wide-eyed.

"Yes and you two are next." Cruise smiled.

"Charity! Teddy! Run now!" Tamesis yelled. He used his wires to cut one of the columns. Cruise sliced right through it.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOUR WEAK POWER COULD SURPASS THE MOST POWERFUL DEATH SCYTHE EVER CREATED?!" He chased after the two.

* * *

I feel so tired I cling on the wall for support. Why did I run away from the dispensary? Everything is blurring in front of me, this was the most foolish thing I had ever done in my life. Just listen to the computer that's stuck in my head and everything will be alright? Were in the hell am I? I look around I honestly don't remember even coming to this weird place. I look around and the surrounding are much to familiar.

_"This is the place that changed you." _Upsilon echoed.

"I thought they destroyed the lab after the accident."

_"After great advancements they decided to take whatever information they wanted to carry on the rest of their experiments. They still have a number of experiments in the building itself still."_

_"What's the probability of them still experimenting on live organisms?"_

"About 150.9999999 percent."

"I'm going in." I waited and observed how each of the mean in the white lab coats came in and out I was still a little dizzy, but hopefully that wouldn't last long. They made new renovations while I was gone they added a new structure to the white and brown building that resembled a psychiatric hospital. I was still wearing the black t-shirt and shorts I had from the academy they had Lord Death's skull imprinted on it. I walked over watching my step I didn't want a rock or a piece of glass injuring my bare foot it would only slow down progress.

How exactly did I get here? I thought to Upsilon.

"It was quite simple really while you were unconscious I controlled the sub-conscious of your mind and made it here it wasn't difficult at all."

I look down the ground and find something glisten in the desert shrub. I go over there and find a rather large Swiss army knife. Though it isn't up to my specifications this will do for now. One of the thick white doors open and quickly get in. I look at the place it hadn't changed except for one thing I could see rows of children and teens in the containment capsules. I look over and find the bald old man. I remembered him he's the one who turned me into this... I step out and his face turns into shock.

"Isaac Meta! I thought you in Death City!" He dropped his clip board.

"Oh I was just in the area and I thought to pay a little visit for old times sake. Now my question is why are their other now?" I point over to the capsules.

"Those are the failures like you." The old man plainly said.

I let out a little chuckle how could these people label me a failure? "I've had enough of being lied to and taken advantage of and do you think I give a shit on what you think? Bastards like you should die!" I take out the blade out of the case and throw it through the man neck. His body is pinned on to the wall and his eyes are widened they have that faint vibe in them.

_Go over to the central computer frame and download the programs that remain!_ Upsilon roared.

I do as he says I open up each file. I feel the data running into my mind. Everything is so overwhelming that I begin to see black.

I don't know but everything in my sight is unfocused and blurry I see a stride of white come to me and then I see red. After my vision had cleared up I see that I am on a mound of bodies. I look over to a mirror and see that my face is covered in red. Its my time to go and get rid of the others as well...

* * *

I sat down eating a bowl of pasta. I really do like any kinds of pasta dishes to be honest. I still can't get over Liddie's death of the fact that Isaac ran away. I tuck my tail down and lower my ears hopefully nothing bad will happen. Now that I'm back in the mansion I surely can help now though Ash and Satoshi refuse to let me do anything because technically I'm still recovering. Everyone's has been in a bad mood, first with Damien betraying us and the others...

"Hey usually you eat about 30 bowls of that stuff."

I turn my head over and see Ash. "Hey."

He looked at me in a weird way and sat right next to me. "Something's bothering you isn't it?"

"No." I squealed that came out wrong.

"See something is bothering you come on tell what it is I don't like it when your sad." He was serious I sighed and said. "With everything that has gone on its been kind of over whelming. You know with Cruise, Liddie, Ethen and myself I just can barely process it. I mean I don't know what to do anymore!" Tears trickled down my face and I felt someone cup my face. It was Ash pulling me to his lips. "Just shut up and don't worry." I looked into his eyes and we continued to enjoy each other for the rest of the evening.

/

Satoshi walks into the laundry room and sees Ash and Roy. He quickly walks away pretending he didn't see what just happened.

* * *

Daniel and I are just walking around the academy and we see Myra trying to walk in to see Ethen. Its been almost six weeks and he hasn't woken up yet. Theirs been also been a lot of reports of scientists being killed. Myra had told us Isaac had been apart of some kind of study, but something didn't seem right. I would just have to pin her at the right time to get some answers.

Daniel and I follow her into the dispensary.


	18. Insanity and the Reveilation

**Important Authors Note! Thi. I would had updated earlier but since the site been's acting a little funky I haven't been able to post. Sadly enough I had this chapter completely typed up, but sadly it was erased**

* * *

**_Darkness is only a blanket in which only a few come in for warmth..._**

-Ethen A. Metalo

/

Daniel and I follow her into the dispensary. I causally wave hello to her and Daniel does the same. I look over to each surrounding medical object, it made me feel unsteady. Ethen on the bed snoozing away, it didn't look any different than usual. He would end up sleeping in the middle of class with Jack. I stay away from those two, I honestly don't think they're a good influence on other people. I honestly do like them somewhat, after all Jack was the one who treated Daniel for a game of dodge bomb... That idiot really does irritates me. I see a woman wrapped in bandages and Daniel quickly comes over to her and says. "Heya Nygus!" I silently wave to her and Myra moves out of the woman's way.

"My, my Ethen always gets a hefty amount of visitors." Nygus said while changing out Ethen's IV. Right now isn't probably the right time to ask about it now so I'm going to wait.

"He's doing fine as always." Nygus smiled and left. I honestly don't see the amusement in visiting some sick guy, but I know I have to control myself. I look over to Daniel who has fallen asleep in a chair nearby. I look and I could have sworn I saw bomber boy's hand twitch. His face began twitching. I looked over to gray and I actually thought she would start to freak out, it shocked me how could such a bubbly girl mature so much in the span of six months. His face begins to twitch as well and his eyes open.

"Why is everything unfocused?" He said he blinks his eyes a few times and tries to sit up.

"Ethen!" Myra practically jumps on top of him. "Gah calm down! My question is what happened to Liddie?"

I froze how could Ethen now what happened to Liddie or even had known something had happened to her. Myra's gaze feel, "Ethen she's dead."

I look over to Ethen, I know he isn't a guy to show much expression, but in these few months I have learned that he does react some what. I look at his face and it seems that he already knew.

"Isaac isn't here either ..." He mumbled it didn't seem that Myra caught what he said. He always gave me an unsteady feeling, but I think he does that with everyone.

"How do you know Isaac isn't here?"

He looks at me with guilt he knows something, is everyone here hiding something? "I don't sense him anymore he's not in the city anymore or Liddie? What's going on?"

He says it in the usual mono tone voice he has, but something in it cracked. He's lying. I know how people lie and stuff probably cuz I'm a little paranoid, but what else can you learn from living with a bunch of teens?

"How do we know your not lying about it?"

His gaze darkened behind his eyes and he began talking,"- ... going to happen anyways. Your very observant you realize that? The thing is I know what's going on I just can't tell you. That the thing, but I can tell you that Isaac is the one whom you've been looking for."

He couldn't mean... no Isaac can't be the one behind the scientists deaths! His blue eyes look at me and it's almost like he can almost sense my denial. Ethen probably could since his soul perception was one of the strongest around.

/

* * *

Tamesis and Charity ran as fast they could to get away from the person whom killed their mistress. Just what can bomber boy be planning? Charity thought. The two ran and ran leaving the Victorian styled castle behind.

"Mistress Charity do you know where are we going?" Tamesis was getting tired he held on to his prized stuff animal, the stuffed animal had been one of his closest friends since child hood.

Charity stopped her tracks all of sudden making Tamesis lose his balance. She turned over to the meisterless weapon and said, "I don't even know anymore!" The young witch cringed into a ball and began weeping. She was utterly confused at everything that had gone on, it all started when she was dreaming about a strange red-headed boy. Charity was full of anger and regret of ever meeting Ethen Metalo, meeting Soran, meeting Cruise. She wanted to simply disappear always, always it was like this. Tamesis came up to Charity and tucked a certain prized possession into her arms. The witch looked into the weapons eyes and the plum-colored haired teen smiled.

"You need him more than I do now. Don't worry teddy is going to make you feel better just fine." He flashed Charity a cocky smile. The sway of the magic had made Charity a little more than crazy at times, but now she didn't feel the overwhelming sensation effect take her. What am I feeling, she asked herself, it can't be the sway.

"Thank Tamesis, thank you teddy." Her breath turned into white mist in the air. Tamesis looked at the sky and it had begun to snow. "Come on Oni-chan we have to find a house or something." Charity held the shorter teen's hand and looked for shelter.

/

I hate, I hate, I hate hate hate my life. I hate for me being born I hate her for even making me. I hate the whispers in my head, I hate how I can't even express myself. Bomber boy cringed himself in the corner much like his unknown cousin did. He had finally memorized the missing fragment of his life. I can't be the son of Arachne, how can I? It could explain my use of magic, but how? Stupid voices, stupid images, did the spider woman want me to suffer? Am I a spawn of pure evil? "I WANT TO DISAPEAR!" His usual calm demeanor had changed in to a state of a frightened child as the Kishin watched he laughed at the impending madness he was sending to his former friend. So he's the son of Arachne this could make some use for us , Cruise thought.

It clicked in Ethen's brain the procedures and torture he had suffered in the first couple years of his life. I don't know what to do anymore. The voices, the voices! They never leave me alone! What use am I?! SOMEONE TELL ME! Someone please tell me!...

* * *

"Operations running smoothly two hundred percent. Exposition plan commence..." I beam of light destroyed a building in one blast, the cobalt eyed teen smirked as each piece of cheaply building material went from the sky to the ground. It was pouring down cement and metal.

_Chance of survival 0.00000000000 percent_.


	19. Are you Kidding me?

**A/N: I think everyone need a break sometime and these guys certainly do.**

Even though its been a hectic year the remaining members of Kuroi Hikari had plans for a certain friend. Myra was sitting on the bench of the basket ball court checking her phone she looked up and saw Daniel with his red tipped hair.

"Where's the other three?" Myra was quickly getting agitated.

"Well Dustin out getting the other stuff, while bomber boy and juvi kid get the pyrotechnics. Are you sure it was a good idea sending Ethen and Jack to get that? They'll probably end up blowing the state."

A sweat dropped from the sliver headed girl. "Well they are the two who know how to get them for a cheap price, I honestly lived with Mr. Gloomy pants for years and I still haven't figured out how he gets all that stuff, but I just let him do what he wants so he can be happy."

"Are Ash and Roy working on it?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to do this? I mean it kinda seems inappropriate." Myra came flying towards the taller teen and stared him in the eye. Daniel felt odd, "I mean or course! Its fine!" She gave him the eye again then smiled. "So you finally get it!" She put her hands behind her back. "Come on let's help your brother!"

* * *

"Can't we just shoot these off for a little test?" Jack was weighed down with the insane amount of boxes he had.

"Well we made a deal with Professor Maka saying that we wouldn't shoot anything near the academy." A smile escaped Ethen's lips. "That fool of illiterate teacher doesn't even know the deal she made with me. We agreed only the academy."

"Yeah so?"

"Only the academy." Ethen smiled even more. It took Jack a while to process things." Oh I love how you think bomber boy!" They unloaded the boxes of fireworks.

"Damn it for got to bring a lighter." Ethen said flatly.

"Oh don't worry that's what old Jack is here!" The brown-headed teen walked over to a man who was sipping tea out in the front of Death Bucks.

"Now excuse me sir there has been a rising case of bed bugs being in that line clothing, now sir I am apart of the company that sells those kinds of suit and I must begin an examination. Now please stand up arm stretched!" The middle-aged man did as the teen told him to. "Now keep those arms out!" Jack patted the sides of the man and he began laughing. This is good! Keep on laughing the more distracted they get the easier it is! "Now sir there are no signs or any bugs the search has been concluded!"

"Thank you kind boy!" The man shouted.

/

"It cracks me up on how dumb they can be sometimes!" Jack slapped his thigh in complete laughter.

"Well I'm surprised that you didn't get caught..." Ethen took a roman candle out.

"I also didn't take the guys lighter, I also took his wallet!" Jack showed Ethen the hundreds of bills it contained.

"You idiot put it back!"

"I don't want to ya know finders keeper losers weepers!" He quickly shoved the bills in his pockets. "Pffff look at this guy's drivers license!"

"What are you five?" Ethen was getting annoyed.

"Yep." In the distance you heard, "HEY YOU!" It was the man who Jack mugged. "SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Ethen yelled.

"Don't worry give me the candle." Jack got the giant roman candle lit it and settled on the ground. "RUN BOMBER BOY!"

* * *

Satoshi wondered were everyone was, it seemed like they all disappeared. He looked through the mansion and the garden and nothing popped up. He went over to Ms. Marie's place. He knocked the door and a golden-haired woman opened the door. "Why hello."

"Ms. Marie I've been wondering if you knew were the others were."

"No I honestly don't know were the rest of the students went. Do you want to look for them?"

Satoshi thought and no he couldn't take this woman around Death City she would just get them lost even though she's been living here for the past couple of years. "No. no its okay I can look for them by myself!"

"No, I insist!" Ms. Marie took Satoshi by the hand. He only thought of one thing, oh no...

* * *

"Roy we've looked all over the place for him... Can we please take a break?" Ash trudged behind Roy he was purely exhausted.

"I think his scent is getting stronger, come on over here!"

"I'm. Going. To. Die. Come on can we just sit down for a bit?"

"Come just get on top of my back if you're so tired." Ash did what Roy told him to. "Oh death you're heavier than I remember."

"I'll get off." Roy ran towards the scent.

/

"Ms. Marie why don't we just grab a map?" Satoshi suggested.

"Over here!" Marie gripped the teen's hand. We've been at this for the past couple of hours, Satoshi thought, I just want to go home.

"Satoshi? Ms. Marie?"

Satoshi looked up and saw Roy and Ash, Thank Lord Death, he thought.

"Finally we've found you!" Ash was relieved.

"Ms. Marie we'll handle this." Roy said he shook the older woman's hand and waved bye. Marie smiled and walked off.

"Shouldn't one of us tell her that she's going the wrong way?" A sweat dropped from the three teens.

"No I thinks she's gong to just fine." Satoshi concluded.

* * *

"YOU FORGOT WHAT!?" Myra blew her top off.

"Well I tripped and dropped it so we didn't technically lose it..." Dustin hesitantly said.

Myra pointed the cake cutter at his neck, "Like that makes it any better! It took the three of us five days to make it!"

"Please don't go around murdering people. Calm down and think of a solution." Daniel suggested. Myra took deep breaths and counted to ten, she thought of a plan to replace it. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "Damn we only have forty-five minutes left. We won't have enough time to even buy a new one."

"My question is where is bomber boy and juvi kid?"

"Dustin why did you-"

Myra went over and sat in the emo corner. "Call me when I graduate." She muttered. The door slammed open of the mansion and out came two exhausted teens. Ethen who always never took off his jacket or wore long sleeves had his jacket removed showing his pale arms. Jack had his t-shirt wrapped around his head and was shirtless.

"Hey girly we got the fireworks!" Jack collapsed on the ground.

"WERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?!" Myra came to attack Jack, but Daniel and Dustin restrained her.

"Well for starters Jack mugged somebody and we ended up getting chased and jumped at one point, but were fine!" Ethen squeezed the sweat out of his jacket. He looked over to Jack. "Yeeeeaaaaahhhh well almost."

Myra clamed down a little more, "Yeah, but I don't see how it'll work without it. Ash and Roy should bring Satoshi any moment."

"Oh that! I thought you all weren't going to make it so I called Mathew and he sent one in about 3 days ago. Its in the fridge, came in the mornin'"

* * *

A blind folded boy came to the steps of the mansion, "I don't know what you all are doing, but I don't like it..."

"Don't worry it will be fine!" Ash and Roy pushed their meister through the door and fell faced forward.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" An entire chorus roared.

Satoshi took off the blindfold and looked around the mess hall was decorated with streamers and confetti, a giant banner hung from the wall. "Today's my birthday?"

"You have to be kidding me." Someone said.


	20. Madness Within us All

**A/N: I asking all the people who sent an OC to give me a quick detailed description of how their Oc looks like. Cuz I'm thinking of drawing out a group drawing of all of them.**

* * *

In the dark shadows a man typed at a high pace on his desktop, continually the words burned across the screen, dismember, dismember, dismember, repeatedly. This had happened before almost a decade ago. The man with the screw in his head bit don hard on his lower lip, a high chuckle escaped his lips.

No not again, I can't let myself fall into the madness. I promised Marie. The sliver-haired man felt himself being pulled into the monitor.

"Geh heh heh! Destroy!" "Heh, Heh!" Unsteady laughter rose man.

"Stein?" Marie opened the door, she knew this feeling the kishin's madness was finally getting to the unstable minds. She heard Stein's laughter rise even more. Stein quickly grabbed a scalpel and began to charge at Marie. "Your supposed to be dead!" He yelled. Marie blocked the attack with her hammer/hand. If he's like this what about the other?! Marie thought. "HEALING WAVELENGTH!"

* * *

So the madness is growing at a pace just like the original kishin, but the only difference he can focus it more on the people he wants it impacted on... Kid though as he sat in the chair of Gallow's Mansion. He had never moved out because the mansion was a gift from his father. This is getting quite serious, we have to eliminate him before he becomes a true kishin. Though we hadn't had any problems yet, but I believe the time is soon. Kid walked up to the mirror and took off his dress shirt and looked at the scar that was on his chest due to the battle with the kishin. The stripped haired adult looked at the scared tissue closely, he saw something dark come out from it. He blinked his eyes. So its finally getting tome? It maybe like last time new witches... I have to gather more information..

* * *

I've gotten everything I need, now I just need to go ahead and find new armor. But first I need to find a nice place to test it out at. Data scanners 9.8 percent of an incapability of losing. Chances of dying 99 to 1. These odd are good, madness protection 63 to 100. No this is not good if I don't want the madness taking over me. Upslion take the rest of my mind and bind them to the soft wares as well as the hardware.

_As you please._

* * *

I see another me, but at the same time it isn't. He has the same red ear wrapped hair, but the only differences are that both of his eyes are blue. The thing is he's wearing one of the most ridicules outfit ever and I should know cuz it helps when you've lived with Mr. Top Hat freak for seven years. He looks like a purple colored scare crow.

"How can push away yourself like this?" He asks me. I realize what is he saying, this guy was me when I used to be apart of the witches. He looks smaller than me, but he raises his blue eyes and shows his webbed pattern on them. I feel a pain in my right eye, the yellow one it feels like someone just poked it out. I hold on to it not even trying to show any signs of pain.

"Get out!" I growl.

"How can you easily abandon that world you so left? Despite not being familiar with it a part of you always knew what you were capable of." Younger me said.

"Shut up!"

"How can I? Do you think I'm just some other person!? I am you, I think these thing all the time and if I don't realize it soon some one will get hurt! The madness and the sway are finally getting to us, to you to me!" The little me comes up to me and hugs me. And he whispers in my ears "Try to spend more time with the one dearest to your soul theirs no need to be so sad about it just enjoy her company while she's still here." I feel something come from my face, tears? "Be true to yourself." Younger me shatters into small fluttering pieces.

"Ethen, Ethen! Wake up, wake up!" I wake up to the eyes of Jack.

"What the hell?"

"Wake up!" He yells

"FINE I'M FUCKING AWAKE!" I swear I like Jack, but he annoys everybody a bit too much. I smile as I think about how funny would it be if I set a group of fireworks on his bed, his expression and the screaming would be priceless.

"Come on we got a new mission from Lord Death! You over slept bomber boy! Come on we go in two hours!" I quickly get dressed, I feel a searing pain follow up in my temple. I haven't felt so well since I left the dispensary, but I don't want any attention so I won't tell anyone. I go outside and I see Myra, I come over and sit and hold her hand tightly. I think about disturbed graphic images I see from time to time haunting me each and everyday. They've bothered me much more probably due to the kishin's madness. I'm afraid of what's going to happen. I know I can be read so simply like a book, I put on my hood hoping that she won't notice my saddened gaze.

"Ethen are you okay?" He soft voice ripples through my ears and I don't respond to the simply fabricated question. The blood, the blood that I know that is going to be placed on her beautiful marble skin. I hate my life sometimes I wish I could die. Or simply disappear, just to stop these cursed images.

"Myra..." Is all can manage. I want to tell what's going, but I can't. She comes up to my face and... kisses me. I don't understand why is she doing this, but I feel her nipping at my lower lip. I don't understand what's going on I'm so confused. I begin to freak out a little and she slides her tongue in. I don't, but my body tells me to do the same.

"Woah! Bomber boy and Myra are getting on! Yah know I'm leaving your two alone.." Jack forms an odd smile.

"JACK! COME BACK OVER HERE!" Myra yells and Jack runs away laughing.

* * *

I have called forth the remaining members of my elite team Kuroi Hikari, I count over the number of students and I count eight, perfect! Though seeing the scenario we'll make use of them anyways. I clear my voice and sit in the middle of the Death Room, "Now this is a fully an investigation/terminate mission. We've been getting reports near this area about a moving robotic station and I want you all to check it out.

"Yeah! Stripes is right!" Yells Jack, such a disgusting fool ruined the perfect symmetry of the academy so many times.

"Well Jackson you can't go you don't function without a meister. I want the last remaining groups to go over and check it out.

* * *

It been almost a year and Dustin's goal of becoming a Death Scythe was so far off. Now after three-month of the anniversary party where're sent on another important mission. I promised I'd make my brother a Death Scythe in no time flat, but now we have more serious issues. I look at the others faces and they don't look so confident . I guess we would with all that's been going on. After an hour or so we finally made it to the old burnt out castle.

"I suggest spreading out in to group and investigate the surroundings." Ethen spouts out in his unchanged voice, he creeps me out a lot.

"But there's only three groups." Satoshi says.

"Well that's were our skills come into play. Since I am one of the shorter ones here I can be with alone with Myra, if anything happens I can easily fend off by myself. You five will go up in front to check that out and Myra and I will keep an eye here."

/

"So those idiots came here just as planned." Mumbled someone. "Soon enough a real fight will start." Hopefully the three of us can finally kill them"

* * *

A sound of a air compressor echoed through the halls of the old castle. That soul! Ethen though. "Myra weapon form now."

"Right." She nodded and turned in to the purple colored blade.

"So its just you here now?" Ethen couldn't recognize who was talking by just look at him, but he knew in his soul it was Isaac.

"Time to test out the equipment." Isaac put his hand out and shot out a beam of black light and Ethen quickly dodged it.

* * *

All the remaining weapon had turned into their other forms. "Hey does anyone smell gas?" Roy asked.

"No why?" Satoshi responded.

"I guess his old sniffer is finally broken." Ash said.

"Hey! Yeah probably your right. I woke this morning with chile powder up my nose thank to you know who." Roy was angry at Jack for the painful wake up call.

"Guys stop and look up." Daniel commanded.

All the them did as requested and they saw him and the black whip. "Hello guys." He said casually.

"Cruise." Dustin growled.

"Liddie, MADDNESS RESONANCE!" The whip grew in to a long snake like pol and Cruise began to lash out. Chaotic laughter sprang from the teen.

"I can't wait to eat your souls!" The whip was a snake on drugs spiraling out of control and only thing Kuroi Hikari could do is dodge the deadly lash.

/

The voices, the voices there back. They hurt so badly. Spiders, spiders I see them crawling up my skin.

"Ethen!"

Everything is blurry, I can hold on anymore. I look to the robotic heep and say, "You win."


	21. Night of the Dead

**A/n: I typed my ass off on this chapter so please bare with me if it's too long.**

* * *

_The voices, the voices there back. They hurt so badly. Spiders, spiders I see them crawling up my skin._

_"Ethen!"_

_Everything is blurry, I can hold on anymore. I look to the robotic heep and say, "You win."_

_/_

"Liddie is alive?" Daniel gasped.

"Of course she is! She's right there!" Roy yelled. Cruise remained expressionless more like cold stone. A low chuckle escaped his lips. The five boys noted something different about him, it wasn't his new style, but his soul. Though Satoshi. Dustin and Daniel soul perception wasn't as highly developed as Ethen's or Maka's they saw a big difference in it, instead of being a red whine color it now bared the mark of the kishin. " I don't get you guys why do you all still stay at that weak academy? It's better if you let your madness consume you." He unsteadily walked over to his right bent down and laughed again. Honestly he looked like he was drunk, drunk with madness. "You know what I wonder what your souls will taste like! But first I need to do something, Lidian come over here." Liddie did as she was told.

Something seemed a bit off about Lidian and Dustin quickly noticed, he looked at her soul and just as he thought, Cruise was controlling her by the madness. He stuck his hand in her chest and not a single ounce of pain was present on the teen's face.

"Get away from her!" Satoshi and Daniel begun shooting at the kishin. One of Daniels brightly red beams his Cruise's hand and dropped the girl.

"Oh you damned bastards. You really gotten stronger haven't you all? Eating your souls are more worth it now." He rubbed his burnt hand. "Whatever, MADNESS SOUL WAVE!" A ball of shooting electricity built up in his palm and out he went charging at his former team members.

Daniel and Satoshi dodged the uncalculated attacks. "Satoshi, Ash and Roy keep Cruise busy. Dustin and I are going to get Liddie."

"Hey shit head over here!" Satoshi yelled. "KILLER QUAKE!" The mass shock wave of the ground hit Cruise. "GAH HA HA HA! IDOITS!" Cruise charged one of his wavelength attacks at the three. Satoshi quickly blocked the attack with the power glove and saw a stream of blood coming out of it.

"Ash are you alright?!" Roy yelled.

"Yeah I'm okay let's go kick this bastard's ass."

Cruise stammered backwards, moving in wobbly motions. "You know what's so funny seeing those sacred looks on her faces!"

* * *

Myra was still in her weapon form feeling her meister soul starting to swell up. As the spider woman's descent held his head in confusing he was still tuned to instinct.

"ETHEN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Myra yelled.

"A spider a giant spider is in front of us!" Ethen muttered. Meta came up looking at the meister in disgust, "So that explains a lot, this will make killing bomber boy so much easier." Meta raised his hand charged and ready to attack the disabled meister. The hand attack went down and as soon as the dust clears he was no where to be seen.

/

Myra was in her human form seating down her unstable friend. "Ethen snap out of it!" She smacked him on the face, but it was no use. That dead gaze was still fixed.

"Myra please don't make them hurt me..." This is a good sign, at least he still knows that I'm here. She watched as the one she held dearest to her soul cringed down like a frightened child. The madness I can feel it running down this building, it need to call for help. Myra held up a mirror and scrawled on the surface 42-42-564 When ever you want, knock on Death's door. The mirror rippled and Death the Kid's face was shown. "What is it Ms. Hatter?"

"Lord Death.., she looked back at Ethen who was muttering strange words, It seems that the kishin is here and the robotic thing that had been reported is actually Isaac."

"I feared as much. I've monitored everything and it seems that it may not go well. I'll send some help right away, but you all must fend for yourselves it maybe a while before we arrive."

"Okay Lord-" The image of Myra on the other side were Kid is standing flickered and turned into a gray haze. "Ms. Hatter are you there? Ms. Hatter? Oh no. I have to call forth the others now!"

* * *

Satoshi stood his ground trying to catch his breath. The only thing the two meister who were at the foot of the kishin could only dodge the attacks knowing that if they attacked the demon would simply block it.

"Ash, Roy we need to come up with a new resonance. Did you hear that Dustin and Daniel? If we come up with a new move maybe we can beat this guy."

"Doesn't it take years to make a new resonance?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe, but my question is do you want to die?"

"No I don't, but I think I have an idea to make our new resonance if we can all resonate our souls just like teachers can then maybe we can make it." Dustin said, he pays attention in class unlike most of his friends.

The unsuccessful lesson all remaining eight members (much to Kid's delight) were called in to test if they could resonate with other people than their weapons. In turning they failed miserably fighting with each other than working. As they boys were yelling at each other while Ethen and Jack shot miniature firecrackers at the others, Myra sat around watching the entire conflict and ended in humorous blood shed.

The five teen's stood ground quickly trying to capture the wavelengths of each other. We have to do this or we'll end up dead. We have to do this for the world. Similar thoughts were heard through each teen's head. Their goals, conflicts, fears and lives were heard within one another. Images of their and present flowed through each other and finally BOOM! A giant blue orb expanded around them. Satoshi ran straight on to the kishin. "LIGHTING PULVERIZER!" He came up and pounded the kishin's side and stabbing and shooting with the other, a mixed blue/green enveloped from the new attack as the mist cleared, it was seen that Damien Cruise somehow still stood his ground. Something about his posture looked like it had taken damage. Everything had happened in such a quick instant even Cruise himself surprised.

"You idiots!" He came up and advanced with a soul attack. Somewhere in the corner Liddie moaned out in pain. Cruise was in the air until he felt a searing slash on his chest. Blood came out of his mouth, his eyes widened in shock. Cruise managed to get up and found out the attack was from Daniel.

"Your blood." Daniel looked at the injured kishin's attack his blood... was black, well some of it.

* * *

Isaac held Myra by the neck, she struggled to get free of the iron grip. "What are you going to do? Your completely useless without a meister and look at him he can't do anything." He threw the sliver/gray-headed girl towards the brick wall. The taste of metal quickly takes her mouth. Ethen looks up wide-eyed. "Myra? Myra!" He runs over to his fallen weapon. "Ethen come on like old times."

Ethen Adrian Metalo was still partly lost in his madness, but he knew deep inside what needed to be done. Myra transformed in a purple blade. Ethen stood in a proper stance began to chant, suddenly he saw everything that was happening in the world with the spiders his mother left. He was aware of the situation at the upper level of the castle. He opened his eyes and spider webs were on them. "Myra ready?"

"Always you idiot."

"Soul protect release. HATTER'S SPIDER!" I woven red pattern appeared on the ground and the two began their full throttle attack. Quickly stabbing, slashing their way through.

"System over load unable to process motion data.." As Red went on quicker with the attacks something went on the top floor.

/

"Kid are you sure we have to this?" Liz was worried about the children of course, but her meister's strange behavior. Something about him had become more secretly since the madness started spreading. The shimigami had become more and more secluded often shutting himself alone in the Death Room. Couldn't it be the madness? Or course Kid's madness was tied to order and the kishin and killer probably put some psychological strain.

* * *

Every stood in front of Cruise as laughed he psychopathically. "You weak mislead fools. If I can't force to join me or can't eat your souls. I'll have to kill you all this way." He pressed a button that was in the pocket of his pants.

The five teen looked confused.

"Geh heh heh soon you all will die a fiery death!" Cruise laughed sadistically.

"Get what did you do?!" Roy came up and grabbed the kishin by his collar showing his fangs. "Can't you smell it? I set a bomb who knew bomber boy and juvi kid skills could come in handy."

"We have to get out of here now! Come one let's go!" Yelled Ash.

"Oh not on my watch!" Crusie came up and crash his soul wavelength in to Ash.

* * *

As Ethen was dealing with what ever the world Isaac was now he began to feel faint. His vision had become blurry, just what the hell is going on? He saw a bright light advancing towards him and.. blood coated his body, but it wasn't his it was Myra's. She hung in the air her eyed fully dilated. With the last ounce of control over her body she turned her head over and lipped, _I love you_. An overwhelming sensation began to take Ethen as he watched as his sister, his best friend his soul mate fall to the ground in a heap.

"BASTARD!" Ethen charged a soul wavelength attack hitting Isaac. The word system failure began taking over. Boiling anger took the blood-red headed boy. He began to rip piece by piece the machines that were attached. Like a little monster he only sought out to destroy, Ethen's usual calm, ominous demeanor changed to the complete opposite. Ripping tearing machine and flesh laughing in pleasure of the blood. He was completely covered in his favorite hue, blood-red. The black moon hung in the darkness laughing. In the shadows the human like figure changed into a crazed monster.

* * *

"Ash!" Roy tried to go back to get his lover.

"Roy its no use we have to go! Leave him!" Satoshi pressed a pressure point on Roy's shoulder and quickly the fox slumped. He lifted him on his back and ran quickly with the other two. The screams of a teen were heard in the echoes of the walls.

"I won't ever forget that." Muttered Dustin, he held on tightly to unconscious Liddie.

They ran as fast as their feet could take them and soon the sound of imploding began to follow.

"We have to jump." Dustin gestured over to a window. Soon one by one they jumped out of the two story window. Dustin was the last to jump out still holding on to Liddie, he rolled down the hardened iced ground. A pain shot up from his right shoulder, he quickly checked up on Lidian who still appeared fine. He got up dispute the pain and ran farther away from the building along with the other who had sustained minor injuries due to the fall.

In the distance Lord Death and the teachers stood in horror as they watch the grand castle go down like a bunch of dominos.

"Is everyone alright? Nygus, Stein come over and check on the students!" Kid went up to Daniel who was getting his leg treated, "Were are Ms. Hatter and Mr. Metalo?"

"Their still inside." Daniel weakly responded. Kid looked over to the crumpling building, they didn't have enough time to rescue the two students. Finally, a loud BOOM filled the air followed by a strong shock wave later.

"Kid, you know what we have to do now."

"I know Maka. Come we have to quickly get the student to a medical facility for emergency medical attention!"

* * *

As the dust finally settled and the metal cooled the former castle of the witch Soren had been reduced to a massive pile of rock. former assistants of the witch Charity, and Tamesis walked through the charred maze.

"So it official. Tamesis are you sure their aren't anymore people from the academy?" Charity craned her head over and saw that the plum headed teen was playing with his bear. They were just their to see if anything was salvageable, but as it seemed nothing was in a good condition. Not even the pieces of brick.

"Charity, come over here quick!" Tamesis was located near a burnt piece of wood and charred brick. Charity ran over to see what it was, she looked closely to see it looked like burnt jerky.

"Charity help me move some of this stuff over I can sense a wavelength underneath."


	22. Aftermath: Part 1 over

**A/N: I uploaded two chapters so if your here w****hen you first click on it please go back up one chapter thank you.**

* * *

Pain is a word too weak or a word to describe the scoring, agonizing, sensation that is going through my body. Shouldn't the explosion killed me? I know enough about explosives that a force and shock wave should create enough internal damage to kill many individuals. What happened? Why am I here? I would have answered those questions myself, but this unexplainable pain is too much to hold. Why can't I die already? How long have I been down here? My body doesn't want to respond to my movement and even if I try theirs too much weight on my body. I guess I'll finally die like I've always wanted, besides Myra is dead so what use am I here? I close my eyes waiting for my final moments, but I feel hands grasp me.

/

I look at the charred body in front of me, how could this thing still be alive? Theirs something familiar about this soul though could it be Ethen? I look to Tamesis and see he has the same expression. "Ethen!"

/

I hear a voice calling out my name could it be her waiting to claim me? It sounds so fuzzy that voice, I don't know who's it is, but that's my name.

/

The red and black colored body responds by moaning, yep that's him. "Tamesis come on we have to go find a healer." Hopefully Ethen will be alright.

* * *

Kid sat in the Death Room with his old mentor Stein.

"We lost three students and had two brought back, how could of this had happened?"

"Kid you don't have to blame yourself." Stein was sitting on his knees sipping tea with his former student.

"I'm a failure. I let a revival of a new kishin a waken and we have lost more than fifty percent of our elite group. What do you think we should do know?"

The glare on Stein's glasses grew as he put himself in deep thought. "I say the best thing for those kids is for them to go back to their homes and take a break for a while try to make them recover from the trauma they've been through with the help of their families."

"What about the other two. Isaac and Lidian? We have managed to capture Isaac and keep him down in the dungeons, but he looks like and empty vessel. How about Lidian how is her condition?"

"I have made arrangements so she can be sent to a medical center next to her family and Isaac an individual that had always had my head clicking we keep him here and see if he'll recover from his soul being nearly destroyed."

"We also have to send out notices to the families who have their children. This is going to be a difficult indeed."

* * *

Dustin and Daniel arrived to the foot steps of their home. The classic sound of children and teens playing was heard outside in the neighborhood.

"I guess nothing's changed huh?" Daniel looked over to his brother, Dustin was still shaken by the dying wails of Ash.

"Well let's see how's every is doing." Daniel opened the door and out poured in a maze of happy siblings.

* * *

The only ones who stayed in Death City were Jack, Satoshi and Isaac. They didn't have anywhere else to stay so Jack and Satoshi started cleaning up the mansion. Jack went in to the boy's dorm saw the empty beds. "Great back to square one."

"Hey Jack I know your not much of a softy, but let's do something for them."

Jack knew what Satoshi was talking about. Most of the bed had been cleared out except for only three. Myra, Ethen and Ash's possessions still laid on the twin sized beds. Satoshi began to organized each of the matrasses and Jack flipped over the covers causing Satoshi to fall over backwards.

"Sorry, man." Maka walked up the stairs to check up on the boys and opened the boys dorm slightly and saw what the two were up to. She smiled and walked down stairs.

"I have to go ahead and prepare the lesson quickly." Maka thoughts sored and she couldn't believe how much had happened this year and a half.

* * *

Roy walked down the urban city and made it to his home. I don't belong here, this isn't my home. I only stayed here because of Ash and now he's gone. He reached up to the door to knock, but hesitated. The door opened only to be embraced by his adoptive mother.

"I'm so happy that you're alive!" Chimed his mother. She looked so much like Ash it was hard for Roy to contain it. Years of being abandoned and abused Roy had grown a bit conclusive, but these humans gave him another chance. "Ash, mom." Tears feel from his face and his mother held on tighter. "I know hun."

* * *

Ever since the accident that had left him disabled, it was hard for Mathew Hatter to fend for himself, but his stubborn happy go lucky, protective attitude brought him back some what to him former self. He heard the click and bell of the door and wheeled himself over to the counter and saw his old friend Death the Kid.

"What is it Kiddo?" Mathew often teased him.

"Your sister and your brother have passed away Mr. Hatter during a mission." Kid was the one to go straight to the point. Mathew's expression changed to a more serious one. "Myra, and Ethen didn't make it huh?"

"I'm sorry if this was unexpected."

"No its fine as long as those two are together I beat you their fine."

"Your a strange man Mr. Hatter." Kid's golden eyes shone brighter in the light.

"That' because I taught those kids to look at death in a different prospective, an I see it that way as well."

* * *

Cruise limped his way through the snow. "I've failed. I swear to the great kishin I promise father to bring you back from you blood filled prison!"

**A/n: Part one now over yay! Now Part Two comes next chapter! Thanks you guys for reading I love you all! I didn't know an Oc story could be this successful! XD I would like to thank all of those who are reading and those who sent an Oc with out you guys this story would be nothing!**

**-Runie-Sama**


	23. Why?

"Tears fall in infinite masses, just like a waterfall." Those simple nine words echoed through the funeral hall these were once the words once written by one of the fallen members of Kuroi Hikari. After the battle and the once it was safe enough to explore the castle the academy spent time to look for evidence and bodies. Only Ash's body was found and only fragments of body parts of the other two. Part of Ethen's hand was found, but nothing else. Myra's teeth and charred leg were found. The teachers through the investigation were shocked at how an explosion like this could have cost this much damage.

As the services were held a few months after the devastating explosion of the castle formally known as Toumei Majo (clear witch). A ceremony was held fist at Death City, the priest Justin stood at the podium. The people who attended the "good-bye" ceremony were all teachers and student getting ready to pay their final respects. Some faces were filled who grief and shock while other hid their true emotions with a straight face. A casket was closed in the center of the hall will the other two tables held portraits of Ethen and Myra. Only two of the _living_ members managed to make it to the service being held in Death City. Jack and Satoshi sat in the front of the big mass of saddned expression right next to sat the following teachers, Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Franken Stein, and Marie sat to honor their students.

"Now that everyone is settled. May we please bow down our heads for a moment of silence. Justin had taken off his earphones for what Kid explained this was an inappropriate time to listen to hip hop. Everybody just sat has stale silence took the grand room. Jack had trouble staying still, he honestly was trying to do his best for the funeral. To be honest the infinite boredom was great than the sadness at one point. As everyone began to leave Lord Death announced something important, "Now I would like you all to remember these three students for their bravery and their selflessness. Now may these names be remembered for the rest of you lives for the more strike an echoing legacy throughout many lives. Myra Hatter, Ash Bratcher, and Ethen Metalo." As every begun to walk the ally a strange boom erupted from the distance. Everyone turned around to Jake whom was whistling innocently.

"What? Fine I did plant that bomb, but that was for you bomber boy!" He pointed towards the window and as if right on cue smaller explosions took the city.

/

A few hours after the event Lord Death the Kid went down to the dungeons to check up on how Isaac was doing, Stein was down there as well taking notes.

"So how is his recovery?" Kid was about the same height as Stein if not a bit taller. He held his hands behind his back looking like a confident shimigami.

"Not so well to put it in simple terms. Isaac here is basically an orange who has been juiced out. He is simply now a living body without a soul."

Kid looked through the door and Isaac's cobalt eyes shone dully. He was laying on the bed staring at the wall, like a lifeless vessel. "His soul seems unstable, much like the confused state Crona was in."

"I have noted that as well the best thing I suggest now is for him to socialize with others."

"I agree, thought Stein while have to take it slowly after all most of his mind was already dependent on that failure of a program." Kid thought about the pink boy who sealed himself with the kishin on the moon with mad blood.

* * *

**A/N: I've run a bit dry with ideas for the rest of the story. Honestly seeing that Oc stories don't generally end up doing well I didn't think this story wouldn't last as long as it would. Thank you to all who have help me since the beginning and I wish you all the best of wishes! This maybe my last update for a while. If you have any suggestions on the plot review or PM me! Cheers! Runie- Sama is out!**


	24. Pt 2: Settlements and Threats

**A/N: Two and half years have past since the grand explosion. Oc credits thanks guys! People have asked which Oc is owned by each writer so this may help.**

**Roy and Ash- By Komamura's son**

**Damien Cruise- By Oni's Insanity **

**Jack and Isaac- By ZeroKnight115**

**Dustin and Daniel- By MusicalSkater**

**Liddie By-AnimangoOrange**

**Satoshi- By BlackDragonLanceTR16**

**Charity- By MaryMaker6w6**

**Tamesis- By Alice of Human Sacrifice**

**Danzou- By Sda209 (_New but you'll see soon_)**

**Soren, Mathew Hatter, Myra Hatter and Ethen Metalo- By Marshall Lee fan XD a.k.a me.**

* * *

A black cloaked figure stood on the highest peak of the academy's point. "Its been a long time since I've come here. I wonder how the others are doing.." His dark tinted goggles looked up to the black moon. "It won't be long, but they're too naïve to even notice. The moon, Crona and the original Kishin Asura. This should be an interesting event." Another figure appears out of the mist, "We have to go to the witch meeting."

"And why of all people would I go with you, Danzou?"

"I am your chaperone and I must make sure your attending such events."

The black cloaked figure laughed at the blue cloaked figure. "HA Ha! Do you think the Grand Witch doesn't even notice the darkness and distortion of your soul? I am not a blind as the others." The blue cloaked figure ran up to the black cloaked figure and knife aimed at the black cloaked figures neck. "My, my your magic can't work unless the black moon weren't on its form? I wouldn't like to cause a scene here in this city you know they're after witches much like yourself."

"You brat! Why wouldn't they bother looking for you?!"

"No goes looking after the deceased. Also I wouldn't underestimate the power some of these student posses. Just one attack and our soul's are theirs."

"Insolent brat! Years ago a compromise was made never to hunt witch souls!"

The black cloaked figure laid down on the peak. "Unlike you I read the laws accordingly. It mean the witches who have done no wrong, those with warrants like yourself are contented to be hunted by one of the meister/weapon pairs."

"I still don't understand why you wanted to come here first. Besides this city's population is mostly consisted of human and I despise them.

"I just came here to visit and old friend that's all." The black cloak figure disintegrated into thousand of black fluttering pieces. He finally made his way to the hook cemetery. He walked up to the grave stone that read "Myra Hatter". "I'm back Myra and I promise to avenge you."

* * *

**Boredom:**

Its been a hard two years for some of us, but we still managed to pull through. The thing is Liddie has made a quick full recovery and she's back on the team, but Isaac on the other hand has been put in the advanced NOT classes. It actually been kind of calm no word on Cruise who most likely went into hiding after the explosion. Now everyone feels the madness pulsing through the air. I'm sure he's somewhere out there alive plotting or recovering, after all I hear from the teachers that's what his father did. I'm sitting here taking notes for class I look over my brother who's asleep, drool running from his mouth. I watch as Jack is sticking up pencils in his nose. How disgusting. I usually pay attention to class, but today I guess I was kind of tired of the mission Lord Death sent Dustin, Jack and myself just to collect a kishin soul. It was easy, but the little shit kept on running all over the damn town. It was really fast so we waited till it was tired then get the kishin egg soul. I feel like absolute crap. My knees ache, and ever since Jack became apart of our group it been more hectic and less smoothly. I look at the clock waiting for it to ring. I just want to get out of here and go to the mansion and sleep. I look down to Professor Maka whose face seems anger filled. I see something zoom in front in my eyes and in shock I stare at the bible thick book embedded in the wall. "Pay attention or I'll throw the book at you next time." I begin to pay attention something about souls? Or something I honestly don't give a damn. I wonder where Satoshi went off to again he's been cutting class a lot lately, he goes off with the Professor Stein a lot and doesn't come back till the end of the school day. I sit their trying to make out what Professor Maka is saying I know her mouth is moving, but it sound like blah, blah, blah, souls, blah, blah, blah souls. It feels like forever until finally, the bell rings. "Dustin wake up." I shake him up a bit and he slowly opens his eyes. "Oh hey- why are there a bunch of number twos up my nose... JACK!" He turns around and sees Jack on the other of the room trying to flirt with a bunch of girls. I putting my books in my back and I hear a high-pitched AIEEEEEE! GET OUT! Roy, Dustin, Liddie and I stare at Jack who came back with a nosebleed and a black eye.

"See ya later ladies!" He waved at the group of girls." I'm tired of Jack and his antics, his disrespect and his destruction had grown over these past two years.

"Jack me and you settle this."

"What are ya talkin about?! Oh I know that face yeh wanna fight don't you?" I could see it in his face he was actually happy at the thought of a fight.

"I am going to fight you unless you stop bothering these women."

"GAH HAHA! What do you think I do?" I push him towards the wall my hand clinging to his shirt and the other a fist raised. "You little jerk just because she isn't here anymore doesn't mean that you should go around looking under girls skirts." I listened to myself as I accidentally snarled.

"Professor Maka can you be our fight supervisor?" She looked at us with concern in her emerald eyes.

* * *

The bell rings and I get out of the NOT class. I look over to the mirror and take a good look at my face. My formerly black hair was now and ashy black almost grey. My cobalt eyes changed to a more yellowish tint. Just what in the world happened to me? That stupid pieces of machine tried to take over my mind and body and now I can barely solve one of my old jigsaw puzzles. I lack both physically and mentally. I could when and attack was coming and easily dodge it, my five senses and even my soul perception are dull. I can barely make out the feeling of a soul. How could have I been so stupid and dependent on a downloaded piece of data?

"Isaac, how are you feeling?" I turn over and see Ms. Marie warm motherly expression. Well she was more of a "Mrs" now since she's married to Professor Stein, but everyone still calls her Ms. Marie. It hard to talk sometimes I can think the words in my mind, but once in a while it won't come out of my mouth and I have to write it down on a piece of paper. "I'm feeling fine, Ms. Marie." I don't want to be here longer than I can, but something tells me she still wants to discuss something.

"Isaac do you can we sit? I've wanted to ask you how your mind is doing."

That question again, maybe it was Professor Stein who put her up to this. Ever since I could be left alone with out supervision they've asked me about if Upsilon is still there. I hear faint whispers here and there, but nothing close to what the stupid piece of shit was worth.

"I'm doing a lot better than I was if that's what you mean. No thoughts of suicide anymore, or self harm or any of that crap. I'm fine."

"That's not what I meant. I know you don't think those kinds of things anymore, but have you been adjusting well with out it? You seem to be doing better at test as well as your reaction timing."

"I am?" Ms. Marie holds her hands within mine. Tears begin to form around her eye.

"Isaac if you need help don't hesitate to ask, okay?" The small waterfall fell to the ungraded papers.

"Ms. Marie are you okay?" I can't help it but something is bothering her.

"I've never told anybody this before, but when I was younger I was pregnant with Stein's child. Only the old students know and one day my child the one I worked so hard for it to come in to this world went away. Before the incident I was dating a man named BJ or Joe-"

The legendary Joe Buttataki was killed in the first steps with the battle with the kishin, his soul perception was so advanced it even penetrated a witches soul protect.

Marie continued and she finally spoke,"... we were going to name the child Isaac."

I couldn't understand what she was rambling on about, that our names were going to be the same.

"I lost the child a few months before it even came to this world. Isaac Meta I've known you since you were a young kid and your like the son I never had." She broke down completely in front of me. I couldn't just leave a fully grown woman to cry so I went up and hugged her. "Ms. Marie thank you." I felt something drip from my face, tears? So this is what it feels like to be loved...

* * *

Jack and Daniel are outside of the academy Maka standing at the side.

"So you're just going to let them fight like that?" Liddie asked.

"Yes, it is stated in the two hundred forty-six rule of the Death Weapon Meister Academy hand book that a teacher must witness the fight." Maka was thinking things never change around here do they?

Jack is a weapon, but that doesn't know he doesn't know how to fight he runs up to Dustin and swings a kick. Dustin immediately reacts and blocks the front kick with his forearms and quickly wraps his firm arm around Jack leg.

/

The black cloaked figure returned perched up high watching the entire conflict, using his soul protect and his invisibility magic he watched the entire fight undetected. It seems that Jack's psychical ability has grown quite a bit. I watch as Daniel uses his skill as a martial artist to block Jack's more aggressive attacks. Judo? Interesting style indeed originally used to kill an opponent in one attack often used to use one's own power against them now. Daniel I wonder how much you've trained these two years. I also wonder how everyone's skills have changed as well. Jack gets on one hand and begins to swing his leg at Daniel's side. My former black-haired friend catches the kick and pin Jack down.

/

Gah! This guy has my leg in a death grip, he isn't letting go. The pained pressure is staring to overwhelm my left ankle. "FINE! FINE! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"First promise to say sorry and never mess around with anymore women." Daniel gripped my leg harder, I felt it snap.

"FINE! FINE! I PROMISE!" After that he let's go of my leg pain floods my leg, but learned a long time ago on the streets never to show any pain no matter how bad it felt. Just like the time I got shot by an actual bullet in my stomach.

Daniel looks down at my ankle. "I guess I over did it didn't I?' He holds me up and I swing my arm around him.

"Yeah just take me down to the infirmary. I don't want to crawl all the way." I look down and see that my leg is a bit slanted. Over did it huh Dan?

/

"I guess I have to inform the dispensary.." Maka sighed, how could the academy be filled with so many idiots? She turned around to one of the needles that stuck out of the academy and lipped, "I know you're here."

* * *

Professor Maka... such an annoying woman. I can sense you and you can sense me this may mess up my plans so my choices are very limited. I can't have her snooping around like she usually does so I'll have to _dispose_ of _her_ in one way or another. Maka Albarn I can see how my aunt Medusa wanted to kill you, a very trouble some individual indeed.. Killing a human isn't hard, but killing a human with a Grigori Soul will be even more difficult...

**A/N: Finally got the remaining plot down! Thank you guys for suggesting!**


	25. An Old Aacquaintance

**A/N: I do have a new character and I don't care if you guys think it'll ruin it cuz I know how to stitch this guy in, so no complaining! This story is mostly manga based, but as you noticed for you manga readers Justin isn't dead so it is also partially anime based as well. In the manga Crona goes insane and doesn't remember anything about the academy also Crona killed Medusa. Crona hoped to control the Kishin by absorbing it, but that didn't work so well because it was so over whelming and the kishin ate Crona. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz fought the kishin and Kid's lines of Sanzu connected thus becoming a god and Lord Death dies. Maka and Soul get to Crona and Crona has a plan to seal the Kishin in mad blood on the moon and it happens.**

* * *

Cruise sat on top of an old church looking at the black moon. It was the same church Maka and Soul fought Crona in so many years ago. What do I do know? Cruise thought to himself. He slowly drank out of his can of his beloved soda. His eyes wandered to the black moon, so my dad is trapped there? Such a dumb way to get rid of the kishin, I mean why couldn't they get rid of him in the first place? Cruise thought about the academy in an instant, he saw all their faces Liddie, Jack, Isaac, Dustin, Daniel, Satoshi, Ash, Roy, Ethen and Myra. Thinking about the training sessions they had to strengthen their resonance rates. He took a sip of the black/brown carbonated beverage, thinking about the time his real mother took him out to travel to see the stars. _"Mommy had the moon been always black?"_

The older woman looked down at her son who bared much of a resemblance to his father. _"When I was younger it used to laugh with a big grin, it was yellow much like the reaper's eyes."_

_"Mommy and where's daddy?"_

The older woman looked at the moon then her son. _"Somewhere far away."_

She lied so I wouldn't know, but then that day came and I killed her. "Impressive so betraying your friends and turning over to the madness. "You really are like me.." A man voice whispered. Cruise turned around and saw a lanky man covered in scarfs and dressed in red, spikes of black and white hair stuck out. His hands had three tattooed eyes on the top. "Don't worry, it won't be long now.." Asura shoved his long lanky fingers in his mouth. "Tell my little brother I said hello." The kishin slowly walked over to his legacy. Asura slowly wrapped one of the scarfs on Cruise's neck. Cruise could feel everything, from the smooth fabric of the scarfs to the cold of the demons body. Standing atop the church, the kishin's words filled his descant's mind. He made one of the scarfs to move Cruise's ace to look at him, "You call your self a kishin, but human blood still plagues you body and as always the stupid academy doesn't tell important facts. Your are related to order." Cruise swept at the kishin, but his arm went through. Asura took one of the scarfs and wrapped it tightly around Cruise's neck. Holding on to the marital trying to get free Cruise struggled even more as he was being lifted up in the air. His lungs struggled to get air. The kishin Asura looked at Cruise, "You share more of a resemblance of me, but your eyes are that of your human mother's. One thing let yourself fall completely to the madness.." Asura grin widened to an unrealistic smile. "GAH HA HA! THE ONLY THING YOU FEAR IS MADNESS ITSELF!" Cruise felt the piece of cloth tighten even more, he fell back to the top of the church roof and began to suck air. He looked around to see if the kishin were around, but he disappeared. In a dazed delusional state he shouted at the top of his lungs, "**You're the one who made me do all these things! You nude pervert!"** He grabbed his can of soda and threw it towards the sky.

"My, my your such in a confused state I guess the hallucinations have finally begun?" Cruise looked at the black cloaked figure in front of him.

"No way..."

* * *

Kid looked at the moon that was up in the sky he could feel something different about it. A little over a decade or so the moon had only been plagued by the color black, people had become accustomed to it in no time no longer was the smile of the moon lighting up the sky, no longer it mocking blood hung up in the night sky.

"Crona.." He muttered. Kid heard a creek of the door of his office that was located in the mansion. It was Maka, through the years she had grown into her body, but something on her face told Kid that something was bothering her. Soul walked in as well his hands in his dress pants.

"Do you feel it too, Kid?" Maka walked by her old friend gazing to the window.

"This is about Crona isn't it?" Soul asked.

"Maka and I have felt the orginal kishin and Crona wavelength emanating from the moon. We only get small bursts at times, but still also the old crazy professor says it something that we should keep our eyes on." Kid used his wheely chair to go over to the desk. "We do have information on what Medusa left before Crona killed her."

"Kid don't tell me your going to do something uncool."

"We have to monitor the status of the moon, since we can no longer go on it we have to use observation to tell when the barrier will go down and were its weak points are at. It seemed that Medusa left some unfinished research in her studies. All rushed, just like I'd suspect from a sloppy witch like her."

* * *

Cruise was shocked at who he saw. "I thought I killed you!"

Ethen took of the hood and revealed his red hair and his spider patterned eyes. "To put it in simple terms I used the spider my mother left to recreated parts of my body that have been destroyed. Now I'm not here to take in a fight, but to have a simple conversation with an old friend. Now Damien-"

"Shut up bomber boy."

Ethen adjusted his glasses, "I wonder who taught you to be so rude. Maybe it was that fool Soul Eater. Oh and I don't want to be called that foolish name anymore. It doesn't suit me at all anymore."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Cruise used his madness wavelength attack to strike at the witch, but Ethen easily dodged it.

Ethen remained clam and took something out of his cloak it was a soda. "He I believe you need this I you want to clam down. Now I would suggest not to have a fight if we don't want to be monitored and found by the academy." Cruise saw two others jump on the roof.

"Ah Charity and Tamesis! So you came just like I told you!" Ethen went up and hugged his "friends."

"What are they doing here?" Cruise snarled. He refused to take the offer of his favorite beverage, he didn't trust it.

"Oh they came here to see if you wouldn't do anything unnecessary."

"What do you mean unnecessary?"

"I honestly hated complicated responses, but I believe our actions speak for themselves. Now lets sit like the half humans we are." The awkward silence roamed the roof of the chapel.

Tamesis couldn't sit still anymore and jumped off the roof. "I'm going to get you some coffee boss!" He cupped his hands over his mouth. Charity looked over to Ethen," Aren't you going to tell him its dangerous?"

Ethen turned over and looked at the girl, "If he was in danger I would have seen it already besides I would go for a coffee now. Here's twenty euros get yourself something and tell Tamesis to get me an ice coffee please I can't stand it when it's hot!"

Charity glanced at Ethen, sighed and jumped off.

"Now don't be so stressed out. I know it looked like I died, but I'm fine. Now I wanted to discuss something with you. Have you been getting images from you father? Hallucinations of the beings body, but at the same time you can feel them?" Ethen kept his voice in his usual creepy mono tone voice which had grown a bit smoother and deeper.

"What if I said I do?"

Ethen craned his pupil to the side of his face, " Still have trust issues I see. Even that you an adult now you still have trouble trusting others. How old are you twenty- one? Twenty two? Never the less, I see images of my mother. Telling me I must take over her place and remake Arachnophobia and to finally take down Lord Death and the academy for once."

Crusie took out a can of soda he had in his jacket and took a sip, "So you've been also seeing stuff too? I'm tired of looking at that nude pervert."

A sweat dropped from Ethen's head, "Even after almost three years you still have that odd sense of humor. I've also been studying the moon's progress."

"And what does the moon have to do with this bomber boy?"

"The kishin is sealed within the moon and for the past two years I've monitored the progress of the moon and I have found something alarming."

"What is it?"

"The moon's dome of mad blood is beginning to weaken and at this rate soon it will shatter and the Kishin Asura will soon walk this planet once more." The two descendants of the two being who almost plagued the world with madness looked up at the black moon. "Why should I care?" Cruise muttered angrily.

"We would lose ourselves into the madness."

"I would like that, I mean no one liked me anyways and besides how could I blend into this world now after what I did? I killed you girlfriend and almost killed the rest of the team and blew up almost half of the small town near it."

"We make mistakes when were young and we learn from them. No one is truly evil until they lose the reason to care for the cause they became blackened by the poison the held deep within them."

"Another poem from bomber by himself! But I really don't care just leave me alone I don't want to get involved with what your planning besides I'm on my own and it'll always be like that."

Ethen stood atop of the roof his cloak swaying in the wind. "No one is truly alone if they hold one to the people that raised them and Cruise I just wanted a simple chat with my mentor like old times." Charity and Tamesis came back and Ethen flipped off the roof. He looked at Cruise, " I'm happy we finally had time to discuss at a time like this. Be careful there is a threat here." Ethen chanted a spell and a black circle formed underneath the ground and disappeared.

"Hey I thinks I've found him over here!" Cruise heard a voice say.

"The kishin is near!"

Damn stupid bomber left me alone to fight the stupid academy!

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Kuroi Hikari!**


	26. Plans

**A/N: I've really sick lately and I don't know how much longer can I update before my health gets the better of my body.**

* * *

_"Merely observe and savor."_

* * *

Dustin and Daniel were out hunting kishin egg souls for an extra curricular lesson put out by professor Black*Star. It was told that a group of wanted witches have been hiding out in the city as well as a kishin egg soul roaming around once more in this city.

"So bro were do you these witches are hiding at?"

"I honestly don't want to bother with them it was just a warning from Black*Star it surprised me that he wasn't talking about the teachings Mifune gave him when he kicked his ass."

"Wow someone's pissed."

"I'm not pissed Daniel its just that this town that's all let hurry up and get more information." Dustin waved his brother over, much like the rest of the team they have matured and grown finally they looked like decent young men. Still Daniel changed his hair to be more spiky so it wouldn't cover his face anymore, but red still outlined black. It had been difficult for them to readjusted after the experience, but other than that they were determined to be the top weapon/meister team. The two focused on tracking the kishin egg soul using their soul perception they quickly located the kishin.

/

Isaac laid alone in his room in the academy dungeons. Thinking about the blacked out images of a six month span. Could I caused that much damage to so many people? Why did I ever trust in that stupid program anyways it not like I never needed it.

_"Once something is apart of you, you can never get rid of it."_

He turned around to see were the voice came from, but no one was there. Just go to sleep, maybe I'm just tired. Isaac laid down on his bed and closed his eyes hoping that slumber would eventually over take him.

_"I've been waiting for you Meta."_

He jerked up in fear. "Upsilon?"

_"It been almost three years hasn't it? My, my what grown man you are now."_

"What do you want?!" Isaac snarled.

_"Nothing, just a warning and I think you know it as well."_

"If you want to take over my body again its not happening! Not I again! This is my body and soul!"

_"Tsk, tsk you know I don't have the capacity to do that anymore. But I am apart of you mind and I can never leave. Now for the warning."_

Isaac shoved cotton up his ears the only thing he truly feared was the voice that had haunted his mind for so long. "What is it?"

_"Pay attention to the moon, the symbol of madness is finally awakening."_

* * *

"The kishin egg soul is right there!" Daniel ran to the lost human soul. The kishin egg had shark like teeth and it eyes glowed an ominous red. It roared a banche like cry, it wail pierced through out the city shattering glass at its his decibel.

Pain shot through the two academy students.

"ARRRGH!" They both shouted. Daniel fell to his knees covering his ears. How could sound be so painful? Daniel looked over to the surrounding brick house it seemed that the entire town itself was vibrating.

"Daniel have an idea?"

"I have one lets kill this guy in one slice!"

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE! DARKNESS RIM!" The blade turned into a black mist and instantly Daniel's speed became great he sliced the side of the kishin and went back to the ground on one knee, it blew up right behind him and all was left was a glowing red orb in the air.

"That's makes out ninety-seventh soul right?"

"Yeah, but too bad we can't make death scythes anymore if we can get a witch that's on the wanted list other than that it will be hard to make a death scythe after all."

"Barely any witches are on the wanted list anymore. It sucks after Kid made that treaty with the witches he agreed that only witches who have committed crimes in both the human world and the witch world and let me guess last time I checked their were around fifty?"

"The witch hunting is only for a select few that Lord Death and Mabba pick out a few meisters who are capable of doing that objective. Come let's go home I'm tired." Daniel picked up something.

"Hey do you feel that? That wavelength, by how?"

"Didn't he die?"

"It doesn't seem like it. Come on I think he's over here!" Dustin waved his brother over.

/

This feels so familiar cornered like a rat, just like then. The older kids are coming after me mommy, their going to beat me like always. The lingering fear the fear of what? The fear of people? Or the fear of getting hurt? The madness the pulses of madness are finally getting to I can't let them catch me. The madness wraps me in its warm arms. I try to fight back no matter what, but it pulls me in by force. The world I was born into pulls me in and I can't refuse no matter how many times I try to run away. The madness wraps me in its dark madness and everything goes in to a blur.

/

"Hello tweedle dumb and tweedle idiot."

Dustin held his brother who was now in gun form, he craned his head and saw two red eyes glow in the concealed darkness.

"Cruise what do you want?"

Cruise smiled placed his hand over his heart and made a cross shape, "Oh me? I just wanted to pay a visit to my old friends that's all." _No! Help me now!_

"We're not going to fight you Cruise."

"What why? I'd love to skin you both!" _God damn it! Help! Someone, please!_

"Because these guys are. SATOSHI NOW!"

"BLADE'S BARRIAR!" Satoshi came out charging full force using both of his guns Jack and Roy a aquamarine ball of compressed soul wavelength came charging at Cruise. The input of the attack blew him straight of the roof an into the air he land straight on to the ground and looked over to his side. His arm was missing. He clutched his side were the arm was missing blood seeped out of the wound dropping in bucket loads.

"You guys really want to kill me, huh?" _Help me..._

"Don't worry I think the blood lose with help with that." The demon looked into the merciless cold eyes of Liddie. He was cornered from all ends he couldn't see were to escape.

* * *

Ethen sat with Charity and Tamesis watching the entire battle through Ethen's spiders.

"So this clears it Damien Cruise has grown weaker in power."

Charity turned over to Ethen the two had grown to be friends after the explosion months of nursing him back to health had been hard, but it was fun as well since Tamesis was their to guide every step of the way. "Ethen why are you doing this?"

_"_Merely observe and savor. I hope to strike a deal with Lord Death a simple request. Besides I have some useful information." Ethen's yellow eye glowed in the darkness, his sadistic smile shone as well. Charity could only think, what happened to the boy who used to visit me in my dreams leading me every step of the way in the path of magic?

"If we can capture Cruise we can turn him in to the academy and I'll strike a deal."

Tamesis through his bear up in the air. "Did you hear that teddy? He going to strike a deal! But what kind of deal?"

Ethen looked at the plum haired boy and gave his old fake smile. "That's a secret."

* * *

"ON MY MARK WE ALL ATTACK! THREE, TWO, ONE! ATTACK!" All the remaining members of Kuroi Hikari struck multiple attacks at the half demon.

"SOUL LINKS RESONANCE!" A massive blue orb formed around each of the members. Cruise had multiple attack charging from side to side, up and down. And finally a piercing blow through the chest. Daniel and Roy went right through the Kishin and finally the two meisters pulled out blood rushed out of Cruise and he fell to the ground.

"One final attack and out he goes." Dustin raised the sword right above the young man's abdomen.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you do that." A black caped figure walked up with a cane. "You see I need him for a special task and I cannot let you all get in the way."

Roy smelled something odd about this figure it was almost vaguely familiar. He's dead isn't he? The fox thought.

"No I must be going." The black caped figure lifted the unconscious man on his shoulder. And quickly ran off.

"HEY! WAIT!" Satoshi raised the gun blade at the dark figure.

"NO DON'T DO IT!." Roy screamed. "That's Ethen."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry have to stop here getting I just don't feel to well.**


	27. Reversed Roles

**A/N: I honestly what's going on anymore. I think the story is practically writing itself because even I can't tell who's on which side anymore.**

* * *

_"NO DON'T DO IT! That's Ethen."_ Those word echoed and haunted the members of Kuroi Hikari. Wasn't the red- headed boy dead?

"Roy are you sure you weren't drinking?" Jack looked at the fox with an odd expression.

"The nose doesn't lie and that Professor Maka took the rest of my stuff. I know that's Ethen and its a fact! Bomber Boy is still alive." Roy was just as surprised picking up the scent.

"What do we do now? He already has Cruise what else can we do?"

/

The restless months in physical and emotional rehabilitation was strenuous for Lidain Breeze. It was difficult to tell reality from he death plagued fear filled dreams. She awoke in the hospital in a confused state as well as fear and attacked the people who were their to help her. It had been a long six months before she could tell that she was in the real world. The day she was told of her friends deaths shattered her from within. Liddie had fallen to a state of utter sadness. More than multiple times she had almost succumbed over to the madness completely. A year and a half later she joined the academy's elite adult team which was renamed Kurohikari. Working with the others training hard for one day to go after the one who caused the out burst of madness, but ever so fear hung from her soul. As she could never shake the sensation that Cruise still clouded her mind to a sub-conscious level. Those words shook her hard, the spider was still alive as well as the demon. She walked with the her friends, she could tell that they were confused and sad, but at the same time angry.

"Lord Death did you fucking know all this time?!" Roy yelled at the death god. He had grown well in size these past two almost three years.

"What exactly is going on now Kid?" Dustin looked at the death go whom he and his brother had known since childhood.

"How do you expect us to take on missions if we can't trust what can we do anymore! You said a group a witches and the kishin was causing trouble! And you knew that was Ethen and Cruise!" Satoshi yelled.

"You wanted us to kill bomber boy! Come on you should have told us were not kids anymore!" Jack yelled.

Liddie was surprised as Kid kept his composure in an anger filled room. He sat in his chair hands folded within one another and gave a straight face. "If I had told you, you wouldn't have proceeded the mission accordingly letting your emotions get the best of you all."

"It wasn't a bad tactic he had a right not telling you all." Isaac walked into the room holding a clip board and pen.

"You knew this too! Metal head!" Jack came up and held his former meister by the collar.

"Jackson let me go. I am here to help out Lord Death with his evaluation. I knew that he was still alive, but I didn't want to tell you all as it would serve as an interference with the mission."

"Now I say compose yourselves like the adults you are. There is no need to fight in the death room. Now I thought not telling would help you all do the mission without a distraction. Seeing how the events played out I have no idea what else to do. There is an investigation going on at the site at the explosion I can tell you all that much. We found something odd about the blast also after the blast itself myself and Maka Albarn went in to see if there were any souls left. The souls we found were that of Ash Bratcher and Myra Hatter whom both were never near Damien Cruise and the source of the explosion."

"Yes and what does that have to do with anything?" Roy wanted answers and he didn't like that the straight forward man was now stalling.

"If the bodies were at the source of the explosion they would have disintegrated. Which was shown that we still manage to excavate a large portation of their bodies, but couldn't find Ethen's body or soul. So Lord Death and the other made a conclusion that Ethen Metalo formally known as Adrian Gorgon could still be alive." Isaac ranted on. He looked rather serious and bored at the same time playing around with the ball point pen he had in his hand.

"Why didn't you tell us this before? Were not children anymore I think we could have handled it." Liddie stammered at what she said. Why am I even in this?

Kid looked at the young adults with a clam yet straight expression."You see we weren't a hundred percent sure so we couldn't go around saying that he was alive when we weren't sure if he wasn't. We found his hand at the excavation nothing else. The other's bodies still had most of the torso and head still intact we could say safely that they were dead."

* * *

Ethen walked in to the room were Cruise was being held. Ethen smirked as he saw the adult broken on the floor. His clothes still a bloodied mess torn and shredded. It was quite a mess indeed. The blood had gotten and ruined Ethen's favored black coat and stained the fabric underneath and so the red-headed teenager burnt it. He walked over to Cruise was laying on the ground still bleed from his side. Cruise let out a growl at the sight of the spider's foot.

"Damien your going to help me carry out a certain goal of mine and whether you're wanting to oblige your still going to do it."

Cruise spit on Ethen's shoe. "I'm not going to help some loon who is crying over his dead girlfriend."

"How childish and stubborn you are just like those fake pathetic parents you had. Though she does have some part in this, but at the same time I am simply completing what my mother left unfinished. Let me tell you one thing the reason you can't move your body is because of the webs I used that act like a paralysis poison. If I recall Arachne used it when Maka Albarn and that fool Soul Eater went out to Louf village and failed miserably."

"Your worse than me! Bomber boy you really want to plunge the world in to madness don't you?" Cruise eyed Ethen.

A little crazed smile formed around Ethen face. " YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND BUT I KNOW SHE WOULD WANT THIS! ALL OFF IT! WHAT CAN I DO NOW SINCE SHE'S GONE?!" Ethen raised his leg up with all his strength and stomped on Cruise's leg repeatedly until a snapping noise was heard. Cruise not want to show any weakness only managed a pitched whine.

"I honestly don't worry about your injuries it seems that you heal faster than most human so in a few days we will present you to Lord Death himself."

Cruise yelled at the top of his lungs. "Your just as crazy as your mother!"

Ethen turned his back towards the man. "Maybe your right. But I have some valuable information that the stupid academy needs and you will serve as a pawn in the game. We are all being controlled by his will! Now -.." Ethen fell backwards blood pouring out of his nose. He looked up and saw that Cruise was standing.

"How could..." Ethen looked dumbfounded.

"I used my madness to make you see what you wanted to see. You're really twisted aren't you? I might have not known her well, but I know that Myra wouldn't have wanted this!" Cruise grabbed Ethen by the collar, his fist aimed directly to his face.

Ethen still gave a straight expression." Do you think this is some love game? I am only doing what she most likely wanted me to do! I'm not trying to avenge her!"

Cruise punched Ethen in the face again. The force sent his head flying backwards and fell to the ground. Ethen looked at Cruise his face aching and swelling. Cruise eyes became stern. "Do you think sending the world in to madness was what she wanted?!"

"Blinded by emotions it seems. This is all an excuse to die don't you see?!"

Cruise backed away. "Your messed up and need help. Your even more messed up than me. At least I know the evil I've done! Do you think dying will solve your problems you little depressed red-headed freak. You think you can get your little witch friend on board too? Do they even know that they'll die?"

"My original intention was to grant them their freedom and to get them off the wanted list by turning you in. The rest of my plan would follow smoothly if I give Lord Death the exact date and time when the real Kishin would awaken from its moon sealed slumber."

"Wait your saying that the Kishin the real Kishin is going to wake up soon? That does make a lot of sense now. Why did you go through all that trouble though?"

"I would like to see the one who killed her suffer the most through this." Ethen let out a high laugh this angered Cruise. He went up and kneed him in the head and Ethen fell down unconscious. Cruise picked up Ethen and slung him from his shoulder. "It seems that our roles have been switched Bomber Boy."

/

Charity walked down the hall of the house. She walked over to the room were Cruise was being held and the mess of blood splattered over the wall.

She heard a familiar whisper. "He's been using you and Tamesis." Charity turned around and saw that it was Cruise. She froze in horror.

"Cruise I guess your not here to eat my soul? Its been a long time hasn't it?" She looked through the corner and saw that Ethen was slumped against a chair.

Cruise as if reading her mind said. "Oh him I'm going to take him up to the academy. You and Tamesis shouldn't have gone with this guy in the first place."

"Cruise I know I shouldn't have but something about him had changed."

"I can tell it seems his madness is controlling him. That's why I have to take him to the academy."

"How about you? They're going to kill you the moment you set foot."

"After all the things I've done. No duh they would. I want you to cast soul protect one me."


	28. Read this please its justRead the note

This is not a friggin chapter and I rarely ever do this, but I have a writers block on this story. Now may I ask of you all to check the poll I made of this story on my profile and pick a selection and see if that gets me an idea on writing the story. I'm sorry for inconvenience, but hopefully soon I'll recover and type a new chapter by next week. If you have any suggestion just PM me or comment. I prefer PM though.

The adventures of Kuroi Hikari has ceased for now. Remember to check that poll about this story and hopefully I'll get an idea.

-Runie _Sama


End file.
